


Eiko's Prophecy

by Tododeku4lyfe



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Ninjago, Paul Anka - Freeform, Possession, Smut, had an urge, its actually good even if you dont know the show, jay and nya, kai and skylor, lloyd/OC - Freeform, made it more "grown up", many more just read to find out hehe, this took forever, zane and P.I.X.A.L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/pseuds/Tododeku4lyfe
Summary: Addison Katou is the new girl at school. What she doesn't know is that she happens to go to the same school as the famous elemental ninja. As she becomes friends with them, she learns more about her past and herself. Turns out she's not exactly normal...a prophecy is foretold that the youngest descendent of the overlord will set free an evil spirit from the prison realm. A spirt that the First Spinjitsu Master locked away. Addison will explore her ever growing feelings for the green ninja, as well as helping the ninja take down her relatives, before they wreak havoc on the world. Join her on this ride with the elemental masters.





	1. Keira Tells Me A Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiribaku4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku4lyfe/gifts).

> This is based in Japan...So this is a really long series but I think it's worth it and it is so fun to write. There is a lot in this and don't worry if you havent even seen the show because there isn't much you need to know from the show to actually enjoy this.
> 
> It's not the most relevant topic for fan fics ever but it's really fun to write so here you go...enjoy anyways.

It was a cold and snowy day in the city of Jamanakai village. My parents were packing the last bags into the car and I was watching them from my bare bedroom windows. When my dad was done with the last suitcase, he closed the boot and locked the car. That was the signal we were about to leave our home. I took one last look around my room. It looked a lot bigger without my bed and cupboard and all the other things packed away in boxes. The walls were a peachy orange and had a few pencil marks around from where I had randomly measured my size. The floorboards squeaked angrily as I walked to the hall. Everything was so quiet. There was no ticking of the grandfather clock and no shuddering of the fan spinning in the living room. I couldn’t believe we were leaving our house. It wasn’t much. The village wasn’t a place for fancy living. Which is why they were leaving in the first place. But after living in the same old village my whole life, it was hard to imagine living in the biggest city in all Ninjago. It was just so different.

“Adi?” My dad called from downstairs. “Are you coming down? We’re ready to go now.” I didn’t respond but sighed deeply and trudged my feet down the carpeted stairs. The house looked so different. So empty and ornate. I reached the bottom of the stairs to see my father smiling at me and holding the door open. I walked out with one last glimpse at the house.

“So Adi, what’s the first thing you’re going to do when we get to Ninjago city?” The sky was a murky grey and the cloud hung over Ninjago like a bad cold. I could see my reflection in the car window. It was blank. Expressionless. Like one of those silicone dolls.

“Dad, why do we have to leave Jamanakai village? I mean I have to start the high school year all over again and leave all my friends behind, all our family on and on…”

“Well, you know this is a great opportunity for us. Would you have rather have lived in that small apartment all your teenage life or the swanky new house we’ve yet to arrive at?” Honestly, I’d rather the apartment. It wasn’t nicer then the new house but it was the only home I’d ever known.

“Adi, how many times do we have to tell you this? When we get there I don’t want to hear any of this complaining. Your dad has given you an amazing opportunity and you should do your best to make the most-“

“Mum! I get it. You don’t have to keep explaining it to me.” I rolled my eyes. Do parents ever take your emotions into account? Didn’t feel like it. This was what they wanted not me. It took a long time to get to the city but by the time the drive was over, it was dusk. The sun was masked by the rolling clouds and falling snow so the sky was a dark shade of grey. It matched my mood entirely. I stepped out of the car, only to be overwhelmed by a towering mass of buildings that surrounded her. The building they had parked in front of was very tall and very red. It obviously had many floors but the house itself wasn’t that wide. I hoped there wasn’t to many stairs. Maybe an elevator? Ah, who was I kidding.

“Home sweet home. The movers arrived a little while ago so the house should be fully furnished. Eleanor, help me with the bags?” I watched my dad and mum pick up all our suitcases and walk into the new house. I scoffed and dragged my suitcase. Although my jacket was thick and furry, it didn’t help all that much against the strong snowy winds. The hot air blasted into me as I walked through the front door, quickly slamming it shut so the hot air didn’t escape. Looking up, there were two flights of stairs. The ground floor led to the first sitting area and a bathroom along with a bar and mini fridge. No use to me at the moment- I just wanted my bedroom… the second floor was the biggest and consisted of a bathroom, a massive kitchen and island and a living room with a flat screen tv. All very nice and all, but still no bedrooms. One more floor to go. So I climbed the last flight of stairs to find three bedrooms. A guest room, that’d turn into an office no doubt, a master bedroom for my parents and mine. It was a lot bigger then my old one. There was a white wardrobe with sliding doors that reached all the way up to the roof and along the whole length of the wall. That isn’t mine, must’ve come with the house! My bed was there and my desk to. There was a box of stuff I’d have to put up myself, but that could be done later. I was tired and wanted to sleep so, so I threw my suitcase down didn’t bother saying anything to anyone and flopped onto my bed.

…

“Rise and shine hunny!” My dad came into my room and threw the sheets off my body. The cold hit me like a punch to the gut. I groaned at grasped at the air trying to find my lost warm covers. It can’t be the next day already can it?

“7:30! Time to get ready. Special breakfast already for ya.” And with that he left the room. I could barley open my eyes. There was a draft coming in from the open window, who had opened that? A waft of sweet air caught my attention. It was coming from downstairs!

Me being groggy and disorientated, I sloppily dressed my self in a trendy black hoodie that lay over a stretchy grey long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. After I had tied my red converse shoelaces, I raced to the breakfast table where I saw a stack of sticky maple, triple stack, whipped-cream covered pancakes! Wait- dad only made these when he felt guilty about something. I guess I made an impression on the drive here. Never the less I was grateful. I scoffed them down and finished getting ready. By 8:20 we were heading off to my new school. It was so different. All the buildings were so cramped together. And the people- there were so many! I had never seen so many men in suits in one place before. Oh, the amount of fast food places were incredible! My hands started playing with nothing in particular. I was nervous. What would the kids be like? Would classes be the same? The schools in Jamanakai were very small and had 5 to a class.

“Alright, so remember I’m going to be a little late so go to the park across the road and wait for me-”

“At the bus stop on the corner. I know.” I reassured my dad as I kissed his cheek and stepped out into the icy breeze. A shudder ran down my whole body, making me nearly drop my bag off my shoulder. My dad waved good bye before speeding off to his new job. A shaky breath calmed me down a bit. I had to walk into the school. I couldn’t ditch this time. So I mustered all my courage and walked up the stone staircase into the massive looming school. There was a giant clock that read 8:40, just above the school sign. Ninjago High School.

“It’s only a few more years. What can go wrong in that short amount of time?” I enlightened myself. Now if only I could believe it…

…

“Hi, I’m Addison Katou.” I straddled my bag and tried to stop my voice from shaking as I looked at the office lady through the glass. She barley glanced at me before saying,

“How old are you, dear?” I was quite taken aback. I mean, I know I’m small but I didn’t really think there was any question about my age! Yet I answered politely.

“16.” She typed a few things out on her key board and then smacked the computer mouse so hard I jumped! Something started printing behind her. She wheeled her chair to the printer and pulled out the piece of paper.

“Your schedule. And here’s your student ID card.” I was confused. What did I need an ID card for?

“What is it for?”

“It’s mandatory.” That didn’t really answer my question. At all. But I held back my remarks and walked away from the glass window. A short pretty looking lady with a cropped grey bob came out of a door with a smile.

“Addison Katou, am I right?” I nodded and returned her smile with a small tug of my lips.

“Hello there, Keira Maki.” She shook my hand softly.

“Oh, you’re going to love it here. The kids are wonderful.” She made many hand gestures and stared to walk to the main court. “I’m actually going to be your advisor here. Help you a bit, make sure you’re settling in, all that. You’ll also get to meet the student body president at the end of the tour.” While the woman talked, I took a look around the court yard. It was filled with blooming flowers of all kind and yellow pillars that reached 5 meters high! The cobbled stones were intentionally built to be uneven and the grass patches littered the sides, beyond the path. Along the ring of the yard, fresh water flowed but I couldn’t figure out where the source was coming from. In the middle stood a large cherry blossom tree. It’s branches reached at her like hands.

“It’s beautiful.” I half whispered. Keira laughed and said proudly,

“It is isn’t it? Been here over a thousand years. It was built around this very tree. They say, it’s a sacred tree. Prison to the magical creatures that once roamed these lands.”

“Why were they imprisoned?” I walked closer to the tree. It almost seemed like it was calling to me. I couldn’t take my eyes off its bright pink colours.

“Legend states, the man who founded Ninjago city came in search of new land. He came across the creatures that lived here and befriended them. Only to betray them and take their land by force, imprisoning them in the oldest tree that stood on the taken land, so they could never escape and seek their revenge. He built his temple around the tree to remind people of his power. When he died, the citizens replaced the temple as a school in hope to replace the evil with wisdom. Some say the reason the petals never fall is because each one is the spirit of a creature. And others still believe that the spirits that were locked in that tree still remain. And are hungry for vengeance, for one day, they will return.” That was something you didn’t hear every day. I was curious and wanted to know more about this tree. If the tree never died, maybe there was some truth to the legend.


	2. Mean Girls Are Such Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison is assigned to the principles daughter, one of the most popular girls in school- as well as the biggest mean girl in the school, to show her around. She meets a girl, Nya. A possible friend perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this is just introducing the character to the world. Think of Adi as you.

For the rest of the tour, Keira drawled on about the classrooms and how the system works, the times of the bell all that new student transfer stuff. I got bored really quick. However, the school was a lovely place. Big classrooms with fresh coats of paint and desks and chalk boards that gleamed with almost human like pride! I had a pretty good memory so I wasn’t too worried about getting lost in the halls. At last the tour came to the end, and we arrived back at the office. There was a very slim tall girl with a tan complexion leaning against the office window scrolling on her phone. When she saw us arrive, she flashed a toothy grin, revealing her blinding white pearls and hastily put her phone in her rose pink handbag.

“Hello Missy!” Keira walked up to the girl and shook her hand.

“Hi Keira! New arrival?” The girl looked me up and down, meanwhile I did the same. I’m quite observant and noticed her double piercing in one ear, her buttoned down white collared shirt that tucked snugly into a tight waist high pink skirt with white stockings and black heels. Her hair was golden brown, a little darker then my own and was clearly straitened thoroughly. She chewed her gum loudly and her arms were linked through her hand bag, holding it tightly to her to big chest. My guess was push up bras. No regular bra did that to a woman’s chest. I evaluated her and came to the conclusion- she was a bitch.

“Yes. This is Addison Katou. She’ll be starting properly tomorrow. I’d like you to tell her how things run around here. Maybe introduce her to some people at lunch?” Keira beamed amiably at the girl.

“Of course I will. Hi Addison, I’m Missy.” She held out her hand and shook mine carelessly. Before I knew it she had linked an arm through mine and stalked off rather quickly.

“Where are you coming from then?” She was clearly uninterested but Keira was still watching so I supposed she’d have to act like a little doll till her admirers were down gaping in her existence. A group of younger girls walked past in the hall and she waved half-heartedly at them. They started giggling uncontrollably. What were they on?

“Jamanakai village.”

“Never cared much for the smaller villages. I’m a city girl.” Her tone was dismissive. I didn’t need this girl, Missy, to give me attitude. What had I done to her? Her arm was still linked in mine as we walked briskly through the corridors. I had to keep my cool. No point in flipping out on my first day at one of the most respected people in the school. Not a good first impression. We turned a corner but Missy didn’t let up her grip on my arm so I tripped a little, my arm trapped tightly against her side. She didn’t even seem to notice.

“Ah Missy!” It was the principle! I’d seen a lot of photos of him on the school website. He wore the same plain grey suit with a black tie. His face was masked in lines from old age. Yet his sparkling blue eyes stood out as the most capturing thing about him. He was of darker colour and had yellow teeth when he smiled.

“Hello Papa.” Papa?

“My grandchild. I never tire of seeing you do good for this school.” He tilted his head to take Missy all in. With my arm clenched against her side, I felt Missy straighten her back as she was being regarded. Now it all makes sense. She’s the principles granddaughter! Well this was just perfect…

“Papa, this is Addison Katou. New student. I’m doing my job and taking her around the school. She just adores it here already, I’m making sure to give her the best experience at Ninjago High!” Missy’s voice was sickly sweet. I didn’t know it was possible but her arm tightened around my own. Because she was so tall I had to raise myself on my toes as to not be dragged upwards. I gave the principle a small smile and felt my cheeks go red.

“Principle Suzuki. My granddaughter will give you the best experience here. She’s just wonderful, I tell you.”

“Oh, stop!” Missy cackled. I tried to force a laugh but it came out more like a whine. Missy said her good byes and I thanked the Principle Suzuki for welcoming me an was once again dragged down the hall by Missy. After a few minute of silent walking down what seemed to be never ending hall ways, Missy paused abruptly and rapped on a classroom door. I could see through the door window and the teacher there was pointing something out to a classroom of very bored students. I guessed geography. Missy let go of my arm and said,

“Just introduce yourself and I’ll do the rest. Then we can leave. I have somewhere to be.” How rude of her. I gave her a side look I’m pretty sure she chose to ignore and waited for the teacher to open the door. The door creaked slightly as it opened and Missy wrapped one of her stony hands around my arm.

“Hi Mr. Una, I have a new student to introduce to the class.” There that high pitched voice as again, the one that only seemed to appear when adults were around.

He let us in and Missy addressed the class. I looked over them and spotted a group of friends that were laughing about something one of the boys had said earlier. They looked like they were having fun. It made me miss my old friends.

“So, this is Addison.” Missy waved her hand in my direction, giving me the cue to speak.

‘Hi, people actually call me Adi. I came from Jamanakai village and…that’s pretty much it.” One of the boys in the group I spotted before smiled a little- why were my cheeks burning? He wore a blue zip up jumper and had brown hair. Wonder what his name was?

“Well, that was insightful.” Missy got a few laughs from that. No surprise there. “Alright that’ll be all, thank you sir.” And without letting me say another word she pulled me out of the room. I didn’t even get to look at that boy once more. I felt a sharp pain on my arm after the door closed.

“Ow! What was that for?” I stared at Missy gasping. What was she playing at?

“That was terrible. Completely embarrassing. But whatever, you can make up for it later. I need to do your briefing so come with me.” This time, my arm stayed by my side thank goodness, but Missy’s long brown legs carried her faster then mine carried me and I had to power walk to keep up with her. For some reason we reached a girls bathroom and Missy walked right in, not bothering to hold the door open. There were two other girls waiting, looking incredibly impatient.

“What the hell Missy? You’re late.” Said one of them. Her eyes seemed to be stuck open way to wide and her lips were way to big for her face. She had layers of makeup on and wore a tube top with a cardigan over the top and a mini skirt. But it was nothing compared to the girl next to her. The second one had curled black hair and a pale skin tone. A button nose perched itself too high on her round face. Her jeans were ripped in places I didn’t even know you could rip jeans. And her silk spaghetti strap club shirt fell around her bust. They all wore push up bras for sure. No question.

“Get over it. Let’s get this done.” Missy pushed me forward and all I could think was, I’m about to be beaten up by three priss’. But I didn’t expect what happened next. I braced my self as the curly haired one approached me. She gripped my chin and turned my head side to side, before roughly letting go.

“Hmm, to many freckles.” She stepped back and the other one came closer. The smell of cheap perfume filled my nose as I tried not to choke.

“Her boobs aren’t big enough.” I looked down offended. I was a C. That’s not to bad! Plus she was definitely a double D fake. Missy came right up close to my face. And started patting me down. I was to confused to do anything.

No smokes on her. That’s a good sign, I guess.” She let up a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” I asked baffled. The three of them exchanged exasperated looks before Missy spoke slowly, as if I were a child,

“We’re valuing you. Seeing how attractive you are and what your rate is.” Why would girls do such a thing? Were they that insecure?

“Why?” I twisted my face in confusion. Missy took a breath and took one step closer. Our noses were nearly touching now.

“Everyone. Gets. Valued.” I blinked. “I say you’re around a 6. 7 if you’re lucky.”

“A 6? Please! She’s prettier then you three skanks put together.” An unfamiliar voice spoke up. We all looked to the bathroom door to see a girl with her foot against the door. She had a black messy bun propped up on her head, and a glint in her deep sea blue eyes. They were clear and enchanting…she had a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. With a slim figure and appealing looks, she was a very attractive girl!

“See Addison, Nya here is the example of a 4.” The pale girl told me. Ok, now I had a good idea of what this rating or valuing- whatever, was really about. Nya’s smirk fell into a scowl. I decided to stand up to these girls. Regular mean girls didn’t scare me. I’d never had to deal with them. And I wasn’t going to start now.

“Oh, so you rate girls based on how much they endure your nasty personalities? Do you decrease the number if they are prettier then you? I guess with a 7 I should be offended.” My voice sounded more confident then I felt after I had said all I needed to say but it seemed to make an effect. All three mean girls looked at me like I’d spilt orange juice on their Luis Vuitton handbags. But Nya looked at me in delighted surprise. I walked towards the open door but stopped to look over my shoulder,

“Rate me again. I dare you.” Missy barged passed me and whispered,

“You just made the biggest mistake of your high school career, new girl.” I scoffed. Please. Nya tapped my on the shoulder.

“That was amazing! I’ve never seen a new girl do that before.” She shook my shoulders and laughed, thrilled. When she finally stopped I just smiled and said,

“She deserved it. Girls like that should be taken down a peg.” Nya nodded and tugged me to follow her.

“Truer words have never been spoken. From now on, you’re with me. Come on, let me introduce you to my friends.” Was this it? I was actually going to make friends in this school. I hoped they were all nice and didn’t judge me from being from such a small village. Nya didn’t seem like that kind of person. We walked down the vacant halls of the school chatting about what the school’s like and the people who go here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more coming up! I have lot's of chapters itching to be released. <3


	3. I make some 'normal' friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison has just met the friends of Nya; Jay, Kai, Cole, Zane, Pixal, Skylor and...Lloyd *insert dreamy eyes*

I felt at ease with Nya- as if I could say anything. It was very comfortable and I could tell from the moment she walked into the bathroom, we were going to be friends.

“It’s people like Missy Suzuki that you want to stay away from. She’s just another mean girl that happens to think she’s the best because her grandfather’s the principle. There are some people who worship her though. Morons.” Nya whispered that last bit. But I smiled at the word anyway, thinking back to those giggling girls I walked past earlier.

“Who are the other two?”

“Oh, her lackeys- Kate and Jess? Those two care for nothing but themselves. Being friends with Missy gives them a big push in the social pyramid.” I nodded thoughtfully. We walked for a little longer until we reached the court yard Keira had shown me before. As I walked past the tree I thought I heard a whisper. A wisp of wind in my ear. I stopped.

“Did you hear that?” Nya was looking at me odd. But I could only stare at the tree. I wasn’t quite sure why, but I was drawn to it. I wanted to know everything there was about it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

“-Adi? Adi!” Nya’s voice brought me back to reality. I tried to shake my head rid of the thoughts, if only to not seem crazy.

“You ok?”

“Fine.”

“Great! Then let me introduce you to some people.” I tried to focus as I walked forward with Nya to a group of teenagers consisting of 7 people. Two girls, 5 guys. They all turned to look at me as we approached them. I saw the boy with the blue jumper who I’d seen in Mr Una’s classroom. When he smiled at me I felt my face stretch to meet the expression.

“Everyone, this is Addison- or Adi.” Nya added. “Adi, this is Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane, Skylar, Pixal and Lloyd.” She pointed to each as she referred to them. I looked at the first boy, Cole. He was quite muscular for his age and had windswept black hair that covered a handsome face. Then my eyes laid on Jay, the blue hoodie boy. He waved kindly to which I smiled even more. His ginger- brown hair stuck out in places that gave him a childish look. Cute- like a puppy. His eyes were very adoring. Beside him stood Kai with his gelled up hair and arrogant smile. Oh boy, he was going to be a hand-full. Next came Zane. He looked human but the way his small smile was plastered on his lips gave him a more robotic facial like features. Yet I got the gist he was a kind soul. His sandy white- blonde hair stood straight up, barley moving in the light breeze of the winter day’s wind. The girl next to him- Skylar, Nya had said her name was had cherry red hair which was pulled back in a ponytail and her orange lipstick looked good upon her plump lips. I hoped we were going to become very good friends. Then there was a girl who surprised me greatly. Her hair was very similar to Nya’s, only silver! But she looked completely normal. There was something intriguing about that girl. There was more than meets the eye. Last but not least there was- wow. I hadn’t seen him before. The last boy who grinned at me genuinely, caught my attention the most. He wore a green coat and regular black jeans. His blonde hair grew a little long and there was a pale pink in his cheeks from the cold. His eyes were a magnificent green that shone brighter then my own dark green eyes. They had a smart glint that made him look younger, if you looked directly into them.

As a matter of a fact, all their eyes were wonderful! And strangely enough, they all matched their clothes…could it be a fashion statement maybe? Jay with his blue hoodie, Cole with a plain black and grey long sleeve t-shirt- which fitted him a little well, not that I was complaining…Zane wore a baggy white hoodie, Kai had an unzipped red jumped that revealed a while t-shirt. Skylar had an orange wrap around tunic that complimented her amber eyes, and Nya…Nya’s dark blue top was the exact colour of her eyes. I guess I didn’t get the memo, not that I could’ve.

“Get this, Adi here stood up to Missy and the lackeys! I saw it myself.” The others looked frankly startled at this fact. I rubbed my arm in embarrassment as everyone’s eyes drifted over to me once again. For a moment no body said anything.

“Wow…that’s a first. Congrats! That’s a real achievement.” Cole told me slowly. Was it really that amazing that I got a congratulations out of it?

“Well clearly none of you like her very much. What has she done that’s so terrible?” When I asked that I didn’t expect the whole group to bombard me with multiple stories each telling their own experiences with the “she devil” as Jay put her. I found myself speechless when they had finished. I had only grasped at a few words that were audible and from those words, she sounded like a truly malicious person!

“Well, where exactly are you guys in the social structure of this school?” I don’t know exactly why I asked that, but they didn’t seem offended so I tried not to regret asking it to much.

“We’re- well known…” Kai said attentively. They all exchanged looks while I was left confused. What exactly did that mean?

We all talked for a while about nothing in particular for a while, and once I got to know them all a little better, I was very pleased. But the one person I couldn’t take my eyes off, was Lloyd. There was something about him. He seemed like the leader of the group. When he spoke, all eyes were on him. Every joke he told made me laugh and every story he told was enticing. He was so fascinating. Every once in a while I had to bring my self back to reality and stop staring at him before it got creepy.

*RING RING*

That was the bell.

“Well, got to get to class. But it was nice meeting you Adi.” Zane stood from the bench we sat around.

“Yes, it was quite enjoyable. Maybe we can see you tomorrow?” Pixal straddled her back pack and followed Zane up off the table.

“Sit with us at lunch tomorrow?” Lloyd asked me. It made my heart skip a beat. I didn’t even know why! I couldn’t like Lloyd, there was no way. I barley knew him. I nodded a little to enthusiastically and waved everyone off as they went to class. This would mean I’d have to find Missy again. That’d be fun. But in fact, Missy found me first. The others weren’t even around the corner yet when she came right up close into my personal space.

“You’re hanging around with the wrong crowd. But why should I be shocked that someone from Jamanakai village would choose to be around those people?” She scowled unkindly at me. I remembered everything my- my friends? had told me and it made my blood boil.

“You can’t say much Missy. Weren’t you the one who spilt boiling hot water on that poor girls lap?” It wasn’t true. I just made it up on the spot, but my strategy worked. She got angry and her nostrils flared.

“I didn’t do that. What have people been spreading about me? Oh, If I could get my hands on those ninja-”

“What?” What had she said? Ninja?

“Ninja? As in the Ninja who saved Ninjago?” Why would Missy bring up the ninja? I had only heard stories about them and their amazing power, but I’d never actually seen one. I dreamed of meeting them and what I’d say if I ever did. They had come to Jamanakai village multiple times but somehow I always seem to miss all the action!

“You’re quite dense, you know that?” I was quite stunned. The hairs on the back of my neck shivered again. I reached for my neck and stroked the back of it. It was just the wind, I told myself…

The rest of the day crawled by very slowly. The falling snow came to a halt and the sun smiled down at us all. When it was finally the end of school, I was so ready to go home. But then I remembered… I hate to wait for my dad at the bus stop. Miserable and tired, I dawdled to the bus stop across the road. Before taking my seat at the bus bench. No body was there, but I could see all the students filling out of the school and heading in different directions. Why was no body heading to this bus stop?

“Hey. You realise this bus stop isn’t running right?” I jumped. Who had snuck up behind me? I circled around to see a smiling face looking down at me. Nya! I returned the look. She pointed to the bus stop sign, to which I followed her finger line…there was an out of order posted taped on the bus sign. Ah, made sense.

“I did not. But I’m just waiting for my dad.”

“Ah.” Nya took a seat beside me. “I’m waiting for Jay. He’s supposed to take me home.” She looked at her bracelet and frowned. It was just a clear ruby red ball on a gold lay out. It flashed a bright red every second. It was pretty, but it didn’t tell the time. What was she looking at it for? When she noticed me looking at it inquisitively she tucked her arm into her sleeve and smiled.

“So is Jay like, your boyfriend?” I didn’t want to pry. But I did want to know why Nya blushed at the question.

“Well I- I mean yeah. Yeah he is…” She fiddled with her hair a little and the corner of her mouth tugged upwards.

“No judgment here.” I raised my hands. “He’s pretty cute.” I nudged her playfully.

“Yeah, he is. And really goofy to. Sometimes to goofy.” We laughed together. It felt good to laugh and I hadn’t in a while. Things were staring to look up. Although, there was worry beyond Nya’s eyes and she kept glancing at her badly hidden bracelet.

“Why don’t I just give you some info? Zane and Pixal are a thing,” I could definitely pick that up. They were very similar. “Kai and Skylar are pretty tight so if he’s the one you were looking at you might want to re-think that, um and then-”

“Woah, woah, woah. Sorry?” Was it obvious that I was staring? I hope Skylar hadn’t got the wrong idea that I was longing for her boyfriend.

“Well, if It wasn’t Kai then who? The boys may have been oblivious to it but I sure wasn’t. It was either Kai, Lloyd or Cole. Seeing as they were sitting next to each other. Cole and Lloyd are both single so I say go for it! But I had my fair share of Cole and trust me, he is a-”

“Hold it! I was not looking at anyone…” Nya looked into my eyes. I stared back. She furrowed her brows. Her stare was holding. It was really intense.

“Ok fine it was Lloyd…” I clapped my hand over my mouth before I said anything else and Nya just cheered in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes....the ninja have finally been introduced. You are welcome. Oh, wonder which one Adi's got her eye on...lol jks it's obvi. <3


	4. Oh Wow! I just met the ninja!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and her father are In the middle of a bank heist, but the ninja rush to their rescue! Except, it feels like she's met them before...but she definitely hasn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Addison doesn't know that her new friends are the ninja because she's never seen the ninja in real life...until now.

“Aw, good choice. He’s a real cutie pie. But more like a brother then anything else.” She added hastily. There was a silence…but then we both started laughing! I don’t know what came over me but I couldn’t stop. Just seeing another person being so happy, and with me! It made the situation a lot funnier.

“Hey Nya. Hey Adi. Sorry to cut this short but we really have to go Nya.” Jay had bounded over to them and I barley had time to wave good bye as Nya sprung from her seat and said her farewells. As they rushed down the street I could hear them arguing about how late Jay was.

“Wu is going to kill us! We’re going to miss all the action.” It was odd, who was Wu? Jay had boasted earlier that he in fact was very punctual so why was he late now? What was so important that they had to be there for? I tried not to dwell to much on all the unanswered questions I had conjured but it was quite difficult when there wasn’t much other going on to distract me.

My dad had finally picked me up and we were on our way home when the radio sputtered and a man’s voice interrupted the song that was playing.

“Urgent message for all citizens of Ninjago! The city museum has been robbed and the criminals are on the case- uh, word just in! The ninja have arrived! But the message remains clear- all citizens near the museum need to evacuate the area immediately until the ninja have done their job.” There was a pause. “Phew, good thing were on the other side of the city, right John? All those poor suckers…” Me and my dad glanced at each other, then back at the radio.

“Uh boss, we’re still on air.” A voice in the background said aloud. I didn’t try to stifle my laugh. The radio suddenly went silent, before the same song came back on.

“Those ninja again huh? You know they live here?” My dad asked me. The question brought me back to what Missy said about getting her hands on the ninja.

“Yeah I did. Maybe we’ll get to see them in action.” I wishfully hoped. I could hear my voice in less then a whisper but my dad nodded thoughtfully. However, when I looked out the window I was greeted by what made me cringe. The museum. It was here.

“Uh dad?” I rotated my head to look at him. He hadn’t seemed to notice.

*CRASH*

There was a bang on the roof of the car. My dad brought the car to a stop hurriedly, causing Adi to violently lurch forward, her seatbelt catching her neck. She didn’t feel the burn on her skin from the seatbelt because her adrenaline was to high. Her dad looked at her to make sure she was ok then proceeded to look around the streets. They were deserted. What had jumped onto the roof? Then I saw them. In my side mirror, I saw three black masked figures coming straight for the car.

“Dad…dad drive!” I begged him. He fumbled for the joy stick but his palms were ridden with sweat and his hand slipped. He reached for it again but it was to late! My breathing had become ragged and my heart was beating a million miles a second. One of the masked men came up to my window and tried to open my door. I screamed through the glass. My hands acting on instinct, they reached for the door handle and forced it forward, knocking the guy back, then slamming it shut and locking it.

*BANG BANG BANG!* Someone was banging on the roof!

“Dad? What do we do?” He didn’t respond and one of the men was standing in front of the car. He had a sharp silver blade in his hand. What was he planning to do with that? There was another man at the back of the car and two at either side of the front door windows. One banged his fists on my window and yelled something at me, but my ears were ringing to loud and I didn’t hear what he said. My thoughts were foggy and my movements were sluggish. I didn’t know what to do. We were stuck. The banging on the roof continued. Then the most frightening thing happened. The man in the front of the car quickly ran off the road to the pathway. I saw him pick up a small step ladder that a building painter had obviously abandoned. With a hungry gleam in his eyes, he made his way back to the car. He jumped onto the bonnet and realised what he was going to do, I raised my arms to protect my head from the impact…

Nothing happened. With a slow tilt of my head, I looked up to see the man drop the ladder onto the road below. It was the earth ninja! He had knocked the guy out with one blow to the head. I let out a relived laugh. The water ninja blasted the crook on my dads side away from the car with a strong blast of water. I looked to the criminal on my side and he looked into my eyes. I smirked. We both knew he was a goner. The guy took one swift look to the side, before his face was met with the blow of the butt of a sword. He flew backwards and the green ninja took his place. I looked at him with wide eyes but when he saw me, his eyes widened even more. I rolled down the window and said,

“Thank you green ninja.” He said nothing but looked at me in amazement. Had I done something to offend him?

“Uh- it was no problem!” His voice seemed to be a lot deeper then I imagined it to be. The ninja were around my age, but I’d never heard a 16 year old with such a deep voice. Was he putting it on? I was taken aback. But even though his face was covered by his mask, I looked into his deep alarmed eyes and realised, I recognised those eyes. Those beautiful, charming eyes…

“L-Lloyd?” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He blinked and stumbled back before jumping out of sight and joining in with the other ninja to fight the crooks. I counted the ninja. The fire ninja, water ninja, ice ninja, earth ninja, lightning and energy. Or, the green ninja. 6 of them. Going back to the conversation I’d had with my new friends at school…when Kai had said they were well known. They all seemed to know something unspoken. Then when Missy had mentioned getting a hold of the ninja when I brought up the fake rumour about her. And at the bus stop, Nya acted anxious. Her and Jay had acted a little off. But there were only 6 ninjas, and she had met 8 people today. Was it possible there were two that were not ninja? I stuck my head out if the window and looked up to the sky. Yep, there was the giant ship everyone always talked about. It seemed to show up where ever the ninja went. And where they would return when they finished taking down a bad guy. Maybe the other two were up there? No, I had to be wrong. I was jumping to conclusions and adding up all the dots wrong. It was clearly a coincidence. Still…as I watched the ninja fight, the image of the green ninja looking back into my eyes would not escape my mind. It replayed and replayed over and over again. My dad had said nothing this whole time because he was to wrapped up in all the excitement that was happening in front of him. He was sweating like crazy. When the sound of fighting stopped, the lightning ninja came up to my window and looked in,

“Remember-uhh…” He started to say something but stopped immediately after he looked at my face. He cleared his throat and gave me a thumbs up, before summoning his magical elemental dragon and flying into the air. The rest of the ninja followed. I watched them fly away to the ship in the sky. Jay?

The next morning I was awake long before I was meant to. In fact, I never even went to sleep. I had been up all night drawing what I had seen to get it out of my head. I had to admit, I was a talented artist and I loved to draw. It relaxed me. I fell back against my desk chair exhausted and admired my sketches. I had drawn the green ninja looking at me through the window of my car with his eyes wide and very green. On another page I’d drawn all the ninja flying into the sky on their dragons. The colours contrasted beautifully.

“Addison? Oh, you’re already awake. Did you sleep much? You have bags under your eyes!” My mum had walked in to wake me up. Since when does that happen?

‘Where’s dad?” I asked her flatly.

“He went to work early today. He wanted me to tell you he’s sorry. Now, no procrastinating. Get ready.” Without waiting for me to reply, she shut the door and left me staring after her.

The car ride to school was silent for most of the trip. When we parked I opened the car door but my mum grabbed my arm. I was sure I looked as puzzled as I felt because she let go almost straight away.

“Your father told me what happened yesterday. I’m sure it was stressful but do not let it get in the way of starting off the year with good grades.” I looked at her absolutely astounded. Did she bother to ask if I was ok? No. Was she curious as to how I felt starting a new school? No.

“Mum, me and dad were jumped. I’d try and have a bit more sympathy if I were you.” And with my rage taking over my actions I slammed the door. That woman was just to focused on my grades and the income and the families reputation. And I hated it. Once in a while I’d just like her to ask how my day was. Or what friends I’d made. When I told my dad I had made some friends he was overjoyed for me.

“Don’t let them distract you. Focus on what’s important.” Is what mum said. She never understood me. Even less now that I was growing up. I heard the car drive away and sniffled a sob back. Couldn’t have red eyes walking into class. My first official day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry If there are some mistakes in the summaries or whatever, it's like 2 am and I'm just posting chapter after chapter so...excuse my unprofessionalism. <3


	5. I get pulled through a tree to a different realm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison has a hunch her friends aren't being very honest about who they are. But she has bigger problems! She's been swallowed by a tree and faced by the spirit Keira had told her was trapped! Who also happened to be her grandmother, no biggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my fave chapter to write. It begins the action and released the idea of Adi realising her friends are the ninja.

My first class of the day, was history. The best subject in my opinion. I walked into class and most of the seats were already taken. I saw my friends sitting in the back. Nya, Skylar and Pixal called me over to sit at their table while the boys sat at the one next to them. They all waved cheerily but I had noticed a few awkward looks when I sat down.

“I need to show you something.” I whispered to the girls. I pulled the hand drawn pictures out of my bag and laid them over the table. The girls regarded them and looked at each other.

“These are amazing Adi! You really know how to draw.” Skylar picked up the one of the ninja on their dragons and traced the pencil marks with her finger.

“Thanks but that’s not why I’m showing these to you-”

“Wow! These are so cool. Did you draw them yourself? Ha ha! This one is too accurate.” Jay had leaned over to look at the photos himself. He pointed to the green ninja. What had he said?

“Have you met the ninja?” I asked him. I was secretly hoping for him to slip up and give any detail away. I wanted to know if my hunch about my new friends was right. Everyone on the two tables stared at him. He looked back at them uncomfortably.

“Um, n-nope! Never met them myself but I’ve seen lots of photos. And they’re all over the news.” Jay sat back at his table and sunk low into his chair. Kai shook his head slightly. I guess what Jay had said was true. I frowned.

“What’s wrong, Adi?” Pixal touched my shoulder, worryingly. I wanted to tell them straight up I suspected them of being the ninja, but what if they refused the idea. What if I was wrong and made a food of myself? I’d be back to having no friends. No, that wouldn’t do. I’d have to find out some other way.

“Shh!” A student in front of us hissed violently.

“It’s just…I met the green ninja yesterday. When I drew this. Me and my dad were pounced on by this gang of masked crooks. The ones who robbed the museum. The ninja came to our aid and- and-” I couldn’t finish my sentence. The group looked at me anxiously, waiting for what I’d say next.

“I just got this feeling.” I brought my voice down even lower, so they all had to lean closer to hear me.

“What feeling are we talking here? Like, a bad one?” Kai rested his chin on his hand. Thinking back to the precise moment when I looked into the green ninja’s eyes…I closed my own tightly to get the image as clear as it could be, before opening them and staring straight at Lloyd.

“It felt…familiar.” Lloyd stared back at me, his lips parted slightly. None of them said anything. But the tension was thick in the air. I didn’t take my eyes away from Lloyds. Even as he ripped his away from mine, embarrassed. Those eyes were the eyes I saw in the green ninja. I was sure of it.

“SHH!” The same student spun around completely, practically spitting as her eyebrows came down so far, they nearly covered her eyes! I was silent for the rest of the lesson. I tried to pay attention to the lesson but for some reason the only thing I could think about, was the cursed cherry blossom tree in the court yard. Every now and then I could feel one of my friends eyes watching me, or Nya bite her lip and trade the same look of unease with the rest of the group. Or how Cole tapped his foot repeatedly against the floor. I chose to ignore the small fit of nervous coughs Jay kept having every now and then.

As soon as the class ended I linked my arms through my bag and headed off into the corridors, pretending not to hear the group of friends calling my name from behind me. I powerwalked through the crowd of students. I didn’t even remember how I got there or leaving the classroom but somehow, I ended up at the cherry blossom tree. The wind of the chilly day had changed direction. It now blew at my back, blowing my hair in front of my face, toward the tree that glowered down at me. I didn’t think and I didn’t feel. My bag dropped off of my shoulders and hit the ground. I could see the wind rushing past me but my long black coat shielded my back from the sharp gusts. My head filled with whispers. Telling me to come closer. Telling me to free them. I’d free you, I thought. It was like watching my body from the outside. I had no control. I could faintly hear the sound of people behind me but I took no notice. My feet were moving on their own. One step after another. My hand was numb and yet I watched as it outstretched toward the tree, closer, closer…I made contact.

Instantaneously, the world fell behind me, I wasn’t at Ninjago High anymore. I wasn’t sure where I was…

“You- you have been cho-cho-chosen, Miss Katou. Your hi-hi-highness is waiting for you in her liv- liv- liv- living qu-quarters.” A scratchy high pitched voice spoke behind her. His constant stutter made it hard to concentrate on the sentences real meaning. I couldn’t move properly. It was like moving under water. I tried to observe the world around me but there was nothing to look at. It was all blue. As if I were standing in the sky. I seemed to be standing on a solid, white cloud. Below me, the world changed constantly. It was a rainforest in the dead of night, to a vast ocean of calm seas, to a forest where the fog hung low and wolves cried out to their pack. It never seemed to settle on one place. Where was I? Heaven?

The body of the voice that had spoken to me was a small wrinkly creature with long pink ears that stood up high on it’s head. But even with those ears, it only reached up to about my knees. I gasped as it raised it’s head to look me in the face. It’s eyes were a murky white, like that of a cloud and it’s mouth was stretched from one sunken cheek to the other. Yet it didn’t seem to have a physical body! Below the head, there was only a floating bob of cloud. I had never seen such a thing!

“C-come this way.” It stared to bob off into the distance, but how could I get there? I was standing on a cloud! If I took a step I’d surly fall into the world below. But the creature was getting further and further away and I didn’t see much of a choice but to follow it. So I took one long deep breath. As I exhaled, I stepped off the cloud, prepared to fall do my doom. But I didn’t fall. I stood on what felt like solid ground but there was nothing below her feet! I took another step. Still had my footing. I made it over to where the creature was floating and looked at him with my mouth hanging open. Should I ask it something? Like where we were going? But before I could the scene around me changed! I wasn’t in the sky anymore and I wasn’t on a cloud. I was in what looked like a large stone tower. The ceiling was 50 meters above and the walls so far apart she had to squint to see the end. But the room was empty. From what I saw, there was one wooden door directly behind me about 20 meters away. There was a crimson carpet that was laid out messily and scrawled across the floor. Was the person who dressed this place blind? I followed the line of thin carpet along the grey dusty floors, to a chair. A golden chair that had dullened in colour with age. It was very straight with round armrests. It wasn’t very decorated and definitely didn’t look comfortable.

*POP*

With a little squeal, I jumped when a woman suddenly appeared out if thin air on the throne. She would have been a very pretty lady if not for the deep scar that ran along her left cheek and her auburn hair that looked like it hadn’t been washed or brushed in a thousand years. I looked around for the talking cloud blob but it had disappeared!

“Addison Katou…” The woman had a deep voice. A booming voice that echoes off the tower walls, and scared the birds off the barred windows- the only sources of light that littered the place. I said nothing but thought it wise to hear her out first.

“I understand you must be very confused. However, I am here to explain to you.” She gestured around the place but I kept my eyes forward. “I am Eiko! Leader of the prison realm.” What was a realm? Was that another word for Heaven? It didn’t look like it that’s for sure.

“I have been trapped here for over a thousand years and you, my youngest descendent, have found me. I found you! I called to you and you answered me, oh! It is foretold that the chosen one shall free me and all my people from the prison realm and help us wreak havoc on those who kept us here for all this time!” This was to much for me. I felt like I was going to faint.

“Do you mean to tell me, YOU are the spirits that the old man banished inside a tree?” I asked gingerly. I could not believe what was happening!

“That old man. I will get my revenge on him. But for now, you must have many questions am I right? Let me answer all of them.” She waited for me to say something but I had to many things to say at once I didn’t know what to say.

“Ok…where are we right now?” I looked around the tower. I thought I’d start off small. Get everything I wanted to know off my chest. Deep breathes, deep breathes. I just had to figure out what all this meant. Asking very comfortable with that.

“What did you mean when you said I was your descendent?”

“I meant what I said. A long time ago, I would be your grandmother.” Simple answer, alright. Realm crystal…realm crystal…it was broken. Shattered actually. But what did it do?

Questions could buy me some time to think.

“Why, we are in my home. I know it isn’t much but I have been restricted from leaving this place.” Her face turned sour and evil. A realm…Jamanakai village didn’t get all the big city news, so I don’t exactly know everything that’s been happening in Ninjago. Who had said something about a realm? Or a realm crystal maybe?

“Ok, why was the ground changing?”

“Oh that? Come on, where are the good questions? We have nothing to do here but remember where we have to return to. Those places, are the memories of my captured people.” The woman crossed her legs and winked at me. I didn’t feel comfortable with that.

“Who is the old man you speak of?” Eiko scowled at that question and rolled her eyes.

“The man came into my land. He said he was searching for land to broaden his understanding of Ninjago. My people welcomed him humbly, but he turned his back on us. One night, when we were sleeping, he used his spinjitsu to take over our land. He captured us, and sent us here with no remorse. He was my closest friend. We had big plans. But they weren’t enough for the first spinjitsu master.” Eiko shook her head in dismay, a flash of pain, anger and betrayal shot across her face for a brief second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter had a lot in it...it signifies the beginning of the adventure! 
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes, very late and I am very tired but this is the last one for tonight. Continue on...<3


	6. Welcome to the Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison finds out who her friends really are! They tell her about their sensei, Master Wu. Turns out sneaking out of high school is a lot harder when Missy Suzuki is lurking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the most exciting chapter but there is a little moment between Adi and Lloyd hehe...

The first spinjitzu master…the realm crystal…the realm crystal had the power to- to…oh how I wish I paid attention on the museum field trip. It had the power to send you to other places! Other realms! But the crystal was destroyed…how had I got here?

“How did I get here? Did the first spinjitzu master leave you a realm crystal or something?” I must’ve struck a nerve because Eiko rose from her throne and her fists curled.

“Enough questions! You will return to your world. You will find the first spinjitzu master and you will free me. We will continue the plot the master was to aid me with. Together!” I wanted to say something else but she clicked her finger and with a pop, she was gone.

“Addison? Can you hear me?”

“Stop shaking her Kai, it might make her worse.”

I opened my eyes to the faces of my friends. My head swarmed with images of what I had just seen. But it didn’t feel real. It felt like a dream. Was it all in my head? I rotated my head to the side and saw the tree next to me. I was on the ground. If I had collapsed, I had no recollection of it. I became aware of my limbs again and I felt my hand pressed hard against something. It was the cherry blossom tree. I tore my hand away from it and scrambled away until I hit the edge of the yard.

“Hey Addison, what happened?” Nya kneeled next to me and cupped my hot face in her cold hands.

“I was hoping you could tell me.”

10 minutes later and we were wagging second period so we could recount what had happened. Nya had found some water for me and it was really cooling my head down.

“You were in a kind of trance! And your face was white and you were saying weird things like ‘free me Addison’ and ‘you’re the chosen one, Addison’. It was really creepy!” Jay paced back and forth, spazzing out and rambling on so fast I could only comprehend half of what he had said.

“What Jay is trying to say is, all we saw was you walking to the tree, all of a sudden it went really windy and you touched the tree. Then you…fainted.” Cole stepped toward me. Jay was taking a breather.

“How long was I out?”

“About 6 and a half minutes.” Zane chimed in. It felt longer than 6 minutes. Much longer.

“Addison, what happened?” Skylar asked for the third time.

“I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn’t understand. Or maybe you would, I don’t know anymore…” I put my hands over my face trying to calm myself down before the tears started streaming out. I shakily put them down and stole a glance at Lloyd, who noticed.

“I have a question for you. And I’d like you to answer honestly. I know that if I am wrong you may think I’m a total idiot but if not, tell me now.” I paused. “Are you the elemental masters?”

They all gasped except for Lloyd, who turned away and hid his face.

“But-but how did you know?”

“We’re sorry we didn’t tell you it’s just-”

“Calm down I’m not mad I’m just confused.” I shrugged. They took a few steps back. Looking at all their faces, I can tell they didn’t want me to know.

“We didn’t want to tell you because-because you were the only one who treated us normally. Like regular kids. Because you were the only one who didn’t know who we really are! It was nice having someone around who thought we were just like everyone else. People treat us like royalty or something.” Lloyd turned back around. His face wasn’t smiling or gleaming. It was almost…guilty.

“Lloyds right…I’m sorry we lied. I understand if you don’t want to hang around us anymore.” Kai looked at the floor. In fact, they all looked rather guilty and upset. I looked at Lloyd’s face. His eyes were bloodshot with emotion.

“You are the only ones who have actually bothered to be my friends while I’ve been here. Plus, if you’re really the ninja, I’m going to need some help.” I told them everything I had seen from start to finish. And when I was done, they all looked thoughtful.

“The first spinjitzu master huh? But he’s not evil.” Cole addressed the others.

“No. But the story of one may not be the same as another.” Pixal told him.

“We should ask Wu.” There that name was again.

“Who is Wu?” I squinted at them.

“He’s our sensei. He’s also the first spinjitzu master’s son.” Kai told me.

“Take me to him. I think he’s the only one who can help me.” School would have to wait. I hope it was one of those schools that didn’t send a letter home when a student ditched. Lame.

We had to sneak to the back of the school so the teachers didn’t bust them. We walked past a class in which, the teacher actually had a drawing up on the board of the ninja and was excitedly explaining something to the eager class. Kai noticed this and smirked to himself. Oh Kai…

“Alright we are going past the principal’s office. Duck under the window. Do not make a sound.” Zane raised a hand to his hand then signaled for them to quickly go ahead. Zane, Cole, Jay, and Nya rolled along the floor to the other side of the door.

“Of course, I’ll send for them, grandfather.” Oh no, was that Missy. The Ninja quickly flipped out if slight but where did they hide? Lloyd grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the wall to watch Missy. The door widened and out walked Missy in her skin tight red dress and knee-high boots. I gave Lloyd a disgusted look. To my delight, he mocked her but suddenly whacked a hand over my mouth before I laughed. Missy walked in the other direction and I let out a breath. “That was close-” Lloyd shushed me and pointed to the door ajar. It was the principle. He let out a gruff huff and slowly shuffled in our direction. I whirled around to look at Lloyd. We had the same expression. ‘Hide!’ There was only one place to go.

“Follow me.” I muttered. He tiptoed behind me and we just managed to close the supply closet door as the old man strolled past. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the old tune, he hummed deep in his throat. I knew that song, I was tempted to sing the words but I stopped myself. The closet was small and filled with shelves of cleaning supplies, so Lloyd and I were packed close, our shoulders rubbed together. I could hear Lloyds breathing; it was calm and reasonable. I had to remember he was a ninja, sneaking out of school was likely nothing compared to the danger on the streets. When the principles footsteps departed, Lloyd stood and opened the door just a crack to make sure the coast was clear.

“Be. Careful.” He hushed in nothing more or less than a murmur. We slipped out and made our way to where the others beckoned them.

“Ok. This time, keep your eyes AND ears peeled!” Jay’s voice was raspy as he raised his voice a little. The others shushed him and we moved forward. I knew I should be focused on getting out of school and keeping my eyes open. And yet I couldn’t stop thinking about that moment in the supply closet. I hadn’t known Lloyd that long, but with everything I’ve already been through with the ninja, it feels like I’ve known him forever. I kept stealing glances at him but to my dismay, he never shared the look.

Finally, we had reached the fire escape at the back of the school and managed to sneak out unnoticed.

*Will the ninja and Addison Katou please report to the principal’s office, as they have failed to attend second period. * The loudspeakers echoed through the hall. Footsteps approached around the corner.

“Go!” I didn’t care about my volume anymore, we had to get out of there. The gang ran out and slammed the door just before Missy and a few teachers turned the corner, all looking very angry indeed. The ninja walked into a clearing and summoned their elemental dragons.

“Adi, you can ride with me.” Lloyd held his hand out. I reached for it and held it tight. His hands were worn from gripping weapons and fighting. But his grip was strong and his palms warm. Comforting. He pulled me up, how strong was this boy? To pull me up with one arm onto a DRAGON… that’s some seriously attractive stuff. My cheeks grew warm as I heaved myself up behind Lloyd, sitting on the dragons hide behind him. He took the reins, as did the other ninja. On either side of me, Pixal Skylar and Nya had got rides with the others.

“Hold on. This might get bumpy.” My arms tingled as I put them around his waist. I could feel his abs under my fingers through his thin shirt. I didn’t mean to push so hard but my hands were flat against his stomach. I even felt him tense up a little when my fingers pressed against him. And then…we flew. We swept up into the hovering clouds, threatening to conceal us from view.

I couldn’t help but let out a laugh! The chilly wind swept my hair past my face and my face stung. But I laughed never the less. It was the opposite feeling of dropping on a roller coaster. One that made you feel like you were free from everything you’d left on the ground. And then the clouds parted. The revealed a never-ending blue sky! Directly in front of them, hovered the flying ship.

“Welcome to the bounty.” Lloyd turned his head and gave her a tempting smile. They slowly glided towards the boat, my eyes gleaming at the sight. It was a magnificent sight. Fine craftsmen ship- a skilled technician alone could create something as glorious. We slowed down and as soon as we were close enough to the deck, each of the dragons around me vanished into thin air. My feet dropped to the deck, my legs wobbling at the sensation of solid ground. The sails flapped in the wind around me while the floorboards creaked under my feet.

Cole walked ahead with the band following close behind. I noticed we were heading to a small opening leading deeper into the ship. I couldn’t stop smiling at the walls around me- It was like camping in a modern cabin but in the air! We entered a small room where an old man sat cross-legged on the floor. His head was down and his straw hat cast a shadow across his face. The ninja bowed, so I followed their lead. When I looked back up the old man was right in front of me! How had he gotten there so fast? I jumped back in surprise.

“Hmm…who have you brought for me to meet today?” He racked his fingers through his long white beard and surveyed her thoroughly. My eyes followed him nervously whilst he walked around me in a circle.

“Uh, Sensei Wu?” He stopped in front of me and bowed his head. “My name is Addison and I have come to you in hope that you will aid me with my troubles.” He scratched his beard again thoughtfully.

“Sensei, Adi can travel between realms without the crystal! Also, your father locked some crazy lady in a tree and now she wants to come back and take revenge on him, but of course he’s not here-”

“Enough!” Sensei Wu threw his arms up in the air and Jay stopped talking instantly. I felt the need to bow again. Was that weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm trying to edit and upload multiple chapters at a time so I hope it's not too much at a time. Happy reading! <3


	7. Don't underestimte the new girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison meets Master Wu and he tells her the story of Eiko and the first spinjitzu master. She shows the ninja how the children of Jamanakai village defend themselves...ninja aren't the only people who can fight.

“Addison, why don’t I take you to the dining room?” I hesitated then nodded. Looking behind me, the other ninja shrugged in confusion, so I didn’t really have a choice but to follow. Sensei Wu walked off in a docile fashion back out the same way we had come in. When we arrived, he sat on the bench and offered for me to join him. I was slightly unsettled but Nya nodded in my direction, so I did as I was told.

“Please, tell me about yourself. How do you know the ninja?” Kai crossed his arms.

“Sensei, this is important. Shouldn’t we-”

“Ah.”

“But-”

“Shush!”

“This is-”

“Silence!”

“Arghh! Yes, sensei.” Kai sulkily sat down opposite me and I stared at him in amusement. I found it difficult not to laugh. Wu looked towards me, obviously waiting for me to say something.

“Well, I arrived just the other day. From Jamanaki village. I didn’t know who the ninja were and we sort of- met by accident. At school.” I felt a little awkward. And by the way I slurred my words hastily, it probably came off that way too.

“Speaking of which, shouldn’t you all be at school?” Wu looked to the others sitting on the other side of the table. The ninja looked at Zane. Waiting for him to come up with an excuse I guessed. From the way he spoke and acted, he seemed like the brains of the group.

“Oh!” Everyone looked at me. Ugh, I regretted expressing my thoughts aloud. “It’s just that, I now realize why you were acting, uh- differently. There is a nindroid in the group, correct? Is Zane a ninjroid?” I looked around for confirmation. They smiled but said nothing. Zane shifted forms and before my eyes, sat an android! Sorry, nindroid. I could only gape. It made so much more sense now. What I didn’t expect, was that Pixal did the same thing. My jaw dropped in amazement! This day has been the craziest day of my life. They smiled at my astonishment.

“Sorry I- continue…” I rubbed my arm awkwardly.

“It’s alright, Addison. So please, tell me your situation.” Wu plucked a teapot and cup from behind him, poured himself a drink and sipped it. Once again, I explained what I saw. From the woman, Eiko being my ancestor and practically possessing me through the tree into her realm, to the changing scenery and the talking, stuttering cloud. There were a lot of ‘oh no’s’ and ‘oh gosh’s’ from everyone when I talked about how the first spinjitzu master turned his back on Eiko and stole their land. Wu got a very grim look on his face when I mentioned the plans they had made together, and how she wanted to continue them with me. Apparently, she wasn’t very aware not many people lived for over 1000 years. Except maybe Wu…

“Ah, I was afraid of this.” Wu didn’t look at any of them. He especially avoided my eyes. “My father was not a man of evil. Most of you are aware of this. He told me stories of the Diankies”

Jay sniggered. “The Diankies? I reckon I could take a Diankie or two! Ha ha!” Master Wu gave him a warning look.

“They are not something to be joked about. My father went looking for lost lands of Ninjago. When he came across what is now Ninjago city, there was already someone there. They are the spawn of the Overlord himself.” The Overlord? That was the thing that had terrorized Ninjago city all those years ago.

“Aw, I thought we got rid of him ages ago. Now we have his children to worry about?” Nya whined, stomping her foot.

The first spinjitzu master did not realize they were left behind by the Overlord. They had said they were born of the land they settled on. Eiko and my father became close friends, they trusted each other greatly. But Eiko was greedy and wanted to return her father to Ninjago. She convinced my father they needed the overlord to return, as to balance out peace and evil. My father pretended to go along with her plans, apologizing for banishing him in the first place, before capturing her and her army and sending them to the prison realm. Where they would remain to this day. When the realm crystal was destroyed, I had assumed there would never be a way to get there, but somehow…” He cut himself off, getting up from the table and turning away. He clasped his hands behind his back thoughtfully.

“She pulled me through the tree. Maybe the tree is like the new crystal.” I thought back to when I had touched the tree and my mind had gone somewhere else.

“Except for the fact that only your mind traveled there. Your body stayed in our world.” Zane seemed to be talking to me but he looked to the back of Sensei Wu. 

“It could be that from inside the prison Eiko doesn’t have enough power to bring Addison to her realm.” I looked at Pixel still entranced by her changed appearance. It was quite convincing, although her hair hadn’t changed.

Sensei Wu nodded gloomily.

“We will have to keep an eye on you from now on Addison. I assume you have parents on the ground who will be wishing your return?” Wu studied me with those wise grey eyes. Looking into them was like reading the pages of a book about everything.

“Yes. But I know how to convince them to let me stay. That is…if you’ll have me?” I fiddled with the hem of my shirt awkwardly. I didn’t want to invite myself aboard but I didn’t feel safe anymore being alone.

“I’m sure the ninja would be delighted to have you stay with us. Besides, if you are a descendant of Eiko, then we have much to discuss. If it is alright, I’d like you to keep an eye on Addison. Keep her close. She is one of us now.” Wu’s kind words made me feel a lot better. The ninja nodded in approved, giddy smiles on their faces.

“So, Addison. Can you fight?” Skylar propped a hand on my shoulder.

I don’t exactly know how it happened but in a matter of 5 minutes, I was on the deck of the boat, with a sword in my hand.

“Mm. Not that doesn’t feel quite right.” I fondled the handle. It was a heavy weapon that tipped my wrist when I slacked off even a little. Skylar scratched her head, looking at the massive weapon throwing me off balance and seemed to finally came to a conclusion. She clicked her tongue and walked back into the deck.

“Wow.” I tried not to drop the sword. How did Kai wield this thing? Skylar walked back up to where I was standing with a spear. It was an impressive wooden cylinder with a polished handle. The iron tip at the top gleamed. She handed it to me and as soon as I felt it in my hands, saw it rise up a few inches above my head, I knew it was the right weapon for me. The stick wasn’t too heavy and it fit well in my small hands. I spun it once. It sliced through the air easily and quickly. A smile spread across my lips as I threw a few moves I’d learned in self-defense class. Jamanakai was hell-bent on getting children to know how to defend themselves after the whole serpentine situation. The ninja aren’t the only ones who can pick a fight.

“Damn. That’s impressive.” Skylar gave a little laugh as she watched me throw the spear up into the air, backflip and catch it again.

“You have some talents I’ll give you that. Let’s see what you can really do with that spear.” I smirked. She’ll just have to wait and see. I took my stance, spreading my feet and gripping my spear tightly, fitting it properly in my hands. Skylar ran at me and struck me with the back of her crossbow. But I blocked. It only put a slight dent in the stick. Neither one of us let go.

Skylar laughed. But it wasn’t a kind or welcoming laugh. However, it did make me feel like she was ready to battle me right through to the end. I wrinkled my brown and slipped her a sly sneer. I ducked and removed my spear. She fell forward and I cleanly swept her off of her feet. She grunted when she tripped and hit the floor but I stood up and smiled.

“Come on then. I’m not finished with you yet.” I offered a hand to her and helped her back onto her feet. There was that genuine laugh I wanted to hear.

“You know what? Let’s step this up a bit.” She whistled toward the other side of the boat and Nya jumped out, with her steel sword. She crept up behind Skylar. Ok, now I had to face tow ninja. This could be fun.

“Be careful. She’s good.” Skylar warned.

“But can she take us both?” I knew it was all playful threats but, in the moment, I just wanted to show them I wasn’t useless.

They both went for me but as they underestimated me a lot, I jumped out of the way and bumped Nya lightly enough to knock her off balance with the back of my spear. She whirled around and struck with her sword. It was my turn to be stunned. She was fast. Very fast. Her sword had sunk deep into the hilt of the spear. I scowled. Time to up the game. What was available to sue. Teacher Kiyu was always persistent that we don’t rely on just out weapons, but our heads to. There was a pile of rope and a pole right in the middle of the ship. I just had to get to the pile of rope. Which had to be behind the two ninja in front of her. I didn’t have much time to think before Nya and Skylar spun to either side of me. They had the same illustration painted across their faces; their sole purpose to show me who’s boss on this ship. I honestly do have the greatest respect for both Nya and Skylar and I had never thought I’d see a ninja let alone be staying with them! In other words, I knew how good they were, but they had yet to get to know me. They launched off their feet and attacked from above. I tried to step back but they were too quick and while Nya tripped me from the back, Skylar blocked me from the front. My spear was long and I held both their weapons off but as a team they were good. I had to duck low to the deck to avoid Nya’s blade. Skylar jumped back and shot an arrow that just missed me. The rope. I dove for it, reflecting off another arrow. I grasped the rope tightly but quickly lunged out of the way before Nya’s blade struck down. That was a close one. I ran with the rope, Skylar and Nya looked confused but they followed anyway. They probably hoped they’d catch up with me, little did they know that’s exactly what I wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addison learned more about the Diankies and the history of Ninjago. Little does she know her family might be connected to that history...shhh<3


	8. Family secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd gives Adi a ride back to her house so she can pack for a 'trip with school'. But when she gets home, her mother is holding something back.

“We’re going to have to up your fighting skills.” Nya panted as she rushed to keep up with me. It must’ve been a pretty odd sight, me running around the bounty with a rope. But I was on the outside of the rope. The other two, who hadn’t noticed were on the inside. Suddenly I stopped and pulled the rope incredibly tight, which caught the girls and through them backward! It wrapped them around the mast. I panted heavily, catching my breath as I took in my handy work. Both ninja were struggling profusely, grunting in protest. The rest of the ninja came out with their masks on and weapons out.

“What’s going on here?” Cole asked me. His eyes darted back and forth between the ninja on the mast and me. Still completely different out of breath.

“She is the new addition…to this club,” Nya said with shining eyes and a smile on her face. "Can somebody please get us down?” Jay and Kai rushed right to Nya and Skylar’s side.

“But…how did you do it?” Jay looked at her with wide eyes. To wide eyes. Was it really that surprising?

“In Jamanakai village, all children have to learn to protect themselves after the whole…snake thing. I’ve been training for years. Did you expect any less?” I raised my eyebrows at them. They looked a little awkward. Wow, thanks guys. My eyes rolled back so far, they hurt.

“I mean we’ll have to work at it a bit more at it. But, I’m very impressed Adi.” Skylar rubbed her side but then stretched backward. She stepped over to me and put two hands upon my shoulders.

“You are going to be a great asset to this team while you stay with us. The way you think with your head as well as your weapon…I really admire that. A lot.”

“Me too. Maybe you could teach us a thing or two?” Nya came up next to me as well. I smiled. There was a new friendship between us. Maybe violence was sometimes the answer? No, that was a terrible message to get from the situation.

“Excuse me, we think with our heads all the time.” Kai stuck up his hands. I tried to laugh a little.

“Anyway, I have to get back to my parents. Tell them some story.”

“I…do not like lying however, if your parents do know about Eiko, it would be best not to let them know you are aware.” Wu looked at her and stood straight. His eyes filled with thought and longing. Perhaps he was thinking about his father. After all, he seemed to be a pretty big subject around here. I shrugged in confirmation. “Lloyd. Take her to her parents. Then bring her back. There will be a bed waiting for your return, Addison.” I gave my thanks and hopped on Lloyd’s magical dragon again. He flew me all the way back to my house. Unfortunately, that meant flying over the school and riding a giant magical dragon with a famous ninja doesn’t go unnoticed. People came flooding out to see what all the commotion on the streets was about. There were gangs of screaming girls.

“Who’s that girl with Lloyd?”

“She’s so lucky.”

“Lloyd come down here!”

“He’s in my history class. Did you know that? Hey Lloyd, you’re in my history class!”

Wow. Some girls just couldn’t get the hint. Then there was Missy. She stood near the teachers, absolutely fuming. Her face was red and her arms were never still.

“Sorry sir,” Lloyd called to the principle. “Emergency at hand!” He gave a wave.

“Oh, in that case, thank you!” He flailed his old arm as hard as he could. Missy however, just scowled when I gave her a conniving little wink. Lloyd happened to see her.

“What did you do to deserve that look?” He cranked his neck to look at me. For a moment, as I looked into his eyes, all the yells and the screams seemed to disappear. It was just them. And I admit I may have been a little to lusty but whose fault was that? His! If he didn’t look so damn good in that Gi. I wanted to say some cheesy pickup line about getting lost within the stars in his eyes, save for the building we were flying straight at.

“Lloyd! Look out!” He looked back around just in time to pull the reins and send them shooting upwards.

“Wow! Sorry about that…” I didn’t respond. But not because the words had been pummelled out of me, well that as well, but also the fact that I was smiling too widely. But wasn’t it kind of cute that he was too busy looking at me we almost crashed his dragon? Sounds less admirable now…

We arrived at my house without any more interruptions. On the contrary, there were a few helicopters following them for a little. But Lloyd soon lost them. Apparently, it was pretty common. I knocked on my door with Lloyd just behind me.

“Oh! Addison. Uh- shouldn’t you be at school?” My mum was at the door, but she seemed a little off. I knew I was a little early arriving home but that didn’t call for her reaction. Her mouth gaped; she couldn’t speak a sentence without stuttering. She tried to explain that my dad was doing something to do with work inside, so we had to step outside which was very odd, considering it was my house… shouldn’t my dad be at work?

“It’s a little cold, are you sure we can’t just pop in? I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind.” I tried to take a step toward the door but my mother blocked the entry.

“No!” No?

“Ok, what’s going on?” I crossed my arms and stepped back onto the pavement with Lloyd. He looked a little awkward. He didn’t do very well to hide it either- with all those fake coughs and the swaying on the balls of his feet.

“N-nothing. Your father is very busy as I have told you. You should be on your way back to school Addison. School has not been dismissed.” She checked her watched on her skinny wrist before assertively forcing her hands down on her hips.

“I just wanted to let you know that there is a math camp trip that I’m going to sign up for. It’s quite a long trip. A surprise to so I don’t know all the details but I’m required to leave immediately. Since I’m new, I hadn’t gotten any notice and you probably haven’t received an email or anything.” Lloyd glanced at me, an impressed half-smile playing at his lips. I tried to keep focused.

“Oh…well yes. I think that would be very good for you. Text us the details when you know everything.” She turned to walk back inside. Where was her head today?

“Mum! Wait, I- I want to at least say goodbye. I mean I might be gone a little while. That and, I need some clothes!” The look on her face wasn’t one of sorrow, but one of anxiety. I’d had it with all the secrecy. I was done with the lies. I pushed past her and forced open the door. There was a man walking toward me. He stopped instantly and regarded me carefully. I felt just as shocked as he looked! He held a briefcase with papers sticking out at all sides and a navy bowler hat. He was quite tall and had very broad shoulders. A long velvet, button-up coat that went down to his smart business shoes. I took one look at his bushy brown mustache and beady black eyes and decided he was not a man my dad would ever work with.

“How do you explain this huh? Does dad have an urgent new business deal with?”

“Adi…” Lloyd stepped into the house. But even with the warning in his voice as he said my name I was no longer in control of my words.

“Oh wait, no. Maybe he’s turned down the new job working for Cyrus Borg to work with bad lawyers who say their enemies are cops when in reality, their sleeping with one!” I didn’t mean to spaz out but with all the lies and the stress I had been under and the eventful day I’d had today, it all just came pouring out. That last comment was directed at the man with the black coat though…

“How DARE you speak like that in my house! You have no right to accuse me and your father of such things.”

“No mum, how dare you continue to lie to me even after I find a man in our house, who is clearly trying to escape the situation through the back door!” I stuck my hand out at the man who was attempting to sneak out unnoticed. Rookie. The back door, really?

My mother opened her mouth but said nothing. I clenched my jaw in anger. I was happy to get away from my family. Living with the ninja would be good while my parents figured out what they actually wanted.

I scoffed and ran up the stairs.

“Adi!” I could hear Lloyd running after me but I was already gone. I just wanted to pack and get back on that dragon. But once I was alone in my room, everything dawned on me. What I’d just said, implied, done…everything. It all came rushing back upon me, nearly knocking me over with a wave of emotion. Lloyd stumbled through the door. I could hear him breathing slightly heavier and I felt his gaze staring at the back of my head. I became aware of the state it must be in after the wind had gotten a hold of it. One big golden mess. But my arms were heavy and exhausted, so I didn’t bother moving them to flatten down my hair.

“I-I uh-”

“You don’t, have to say anything. I know, I shouldn’t have acted out.” I wiped my eyes so he would see the tears slowly forming in my eyes.

“No. I’m not one to judge with family, but we’re a team now. And I think you’re awesome for standing up for yourself. I know how hard that can be.” It meant a lot that he tried, anyways. I tried for a smile. He helped me pack all my stuff into a small backpack and gather myself once again. I walked downstairs to see my mother sitting over a pile of what looked like old letters. The words were made of ink and the handwriting cursive.

“Mum? Tell dad I said goodbye when he’s actually here.” She looked up from the letters but expressed no emotion. She merely nodded once and looked back at the letters. There was one thing I had to do before I left this hell hole.

“I don’t know who that man was. Or why he was out our house. My best guess, you’re not faithful.” The woman looked at me with immense anger. Almost identical to what I had seen on Missy’s face. “My second guess is you’re doing something shady behind dad’s and my back. Neither would surprise me. But when I get back. I expect three things;” I held up three fingers and leaned in to be intimidating. It worked. “I want an explanation, I don’t want you controlling my life anymore, so no more snide comments or rude remarks. If you have nothing nice to say you won’t speak to me. So, you won’t be speaking very often. And, I want you to tell dad what you did before we moved. The truth. Or I will.” She snarled at me and stood slowly. But I didn’t back down. Just because her heels made her taller didn’t make her scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	9. Gossip girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison and the girls start to gossip about boys and Adi learns a lot about the ninjas past. However, the girls do not know that the boys are just outside listening in. How embarrassing it is to realise Lloyd was listening to Addison rant about how nice his abs are...

“How, do you know, about that?”

“Please. Let’s not pretend you care. It’s not like the guy didn’t leave his boxers all over the house. Who do you think burned them?” I raised my eyebrows for what felt like the tenth time that day. I had been in Ninjago city less then three days and it had already turned me into a different person. A week ago, I never would have spoken like this to anyone. Particularly my mother. I squinted my eyes, daring her to say anything. But she lowered herself back into her seat. I turned on my heel and walked down the stairs and out the door. I nearly buckled when I walked out the door, but Lloyd caught me before I fell.

“Are you ok?” He tried to stand me back up. My head was going to explode. I had been waiting to say that for years.

“I’m- I’m ok.” He considered the look on my face. His eyes filled with pity.

“Please stop looking at me like that.” It was painful to look away but I didn’t need his sympathy right now. I needed a punching bag. And maybe a pint of ice cream.

“Addison.” He made me look into his eyes. “You…I’ve never seen anyone stand up to their parents like that before. Not for a while anyway.” My cheeks felt hot. It’d be embarrassing if I blushed right at this moment.

“Thanks. I have never done that before. But she’s a terrible person and I have dealt with her crap for too long, to be honest.” I felt like the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Or both.

“I can’t believe you’re related to her.” Lloyd sounded amazed. But I couldn’t believe my ears.

“Sometimes I can’t either.”

“We’d better get back to the others.” He called his dragon and hopped on.

“Lloyd?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Back at the bounty, I arrived to Jay and Zane having a face-off. They were in the midst of a spar. A very encouraging sight to behold. They were extremely skilled with their weapons and their powers. When Lloyd and I approached them, they stopped and welcomed us back.

“How’d it go?” Jay offered me a handoff of the dragon.

“Well, let’s just say I’m not looking forward to going back.” Lloyd chucked them a quick glance, not to ask me about it right now. He hoped I hadn’t seen but I didn’t make a show that I did.

“Why don’t I show you to your sleeping quarters?” Zane spoke to me. Now that he had made himself comfortable in his new robot appearance- well I guess it was only new to me, his voice had become more robot-like to. Only in the way it sounded though. Deeper. More gritting. But from my point of view, it was pretty cool having a friend who was a nindroid. I followed him down below, where he showed me to the living room. There were four new mattresses laid down in front of the tv.

“Four of them?” I asked Zane.

“Skylar, Pixal and Nya insisted on sleeping with you while you stayed here.” On that cue, they walked out and we exchanged hellos.

“It’ll be fun having another girl on board.” I was definitely excited to get to know these girls while I stayed with them. It was going to be fun having some female company around to help me settle in.

Nya shooed off the boys before the girls snuggled down into the blankets.

Before I knew it, it was nearly 6 pm and the cabin had grown dark. We talked mostly about my past, which is when I told them about my stepmother and what had occurred this afternoon. This, of course, led onto many stories that the three girls just HAD to tell me all about. They had been through so much.

“You guys are only, what? 16,17? And you’re ninja!”

“Well, it has been a journey but I joined the party late,” Pixal told me. They’d told me about how Pixal was made by the famous Cyrus Borg. When I told her my dad worked for him, she was quite impressed.

“I joined it later.” Skylar pitched in. “Do you remember Chen’s island? Well, basically it’s where I met the ninja.”

“And where she fell for Kai.” Nya casually said, with the full intention of annoying Skylar.

“Oh! So that’s where that started.” I laughed as Skylar buried her face in her pillow. Little did we know the boys were actually outside the door at that very moment trying to listen in on the conversation.

“Come on guys, this isn’t fair. Friends don’t spy on friends.” Lloyd of course was against the idea. He had refused to listen at the door. Zane stood by him at that. But Kai, Jay, and Cole were hellbent on hearing everything.

“Shh! I think I heard my name.” Kai whispered excitedly. He pressed his ear even closer to the door.

“Ow! You’re taking up to much room. I can’t hear anything.” Jay nudged Kai with his elbow. Lloyd looked at Zane like, ‘do something!’.

“It is un-kind to spy on our friends, for our own selfish reasons.” He kept his voice low.

“Don’t you want to know if Pixel’s talking about you?” Cole asked from the floor. He was trying to get a good look through the crack but didn’t seem to find any opening.

From inside the room, everything was going well.

“I think we all knew who Adi was looking at that one day. On the bench at school.” Nya gave me a sly look. I didn’t want to talk about this because it was a little embarrassing but then again, I never had that strong of friendship with girls to talk about boys without feeling uncomfortable. In fact, I hadn’t even had many good relationships. Or many relationships in general.

“I don’t think that’s very important…” I tried to shush her but the other just joked around and nodded a lot.

“Mhm.”

“It wasn’t hard to see.”

“I saw it too. Your expression resembled, lust.” I widened my eyes at Pixal. We all did.

“What? I may be an android but I am also a girl. A girl with eyes for that.” I laughed till my eyes teared up. We rolled around on the mattresses, rolling over each other and eagle spreading across the floor.

“Lloyd? Did you hear that?” Lloyd looked at Jay slightly more interested.

“W-what did they say?” Jay held a hand up and all the boys went silent. There was a loud giggle from the other side of the door.

“I mean I wouldn’t say I had lust in my eyes. Maybe a little bit of a crush.” Jay had heard all he needed to hear to and turned to Lloyd with smiling eyes and a bright grin.

“What is it? Just tell me.” Lloyd crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. Jay didn’t take any notice though, he just turned back to the door and started to listen again.

“Well, what do you think about him?” I wondered how to answer Skylar’s question. It made me think about the dragon ride we’d shared together and the moments we had at my house.

“Listen to this Lloyd. Come here. Now.” Cole pushed Lloyd to the door. Lloyd rubbed his head from the pain of Cole slamming his head into a wooden door but he listened intently, forgetting his previous rejections. 

“I just think he’s so nice. I mean you all know he can really take control of a situation. He’s so cute as well. I feel like he’s someone…someone I could talk to for hours and not get bored.” Lloyd’s cheeks went bright red. He tried not to smile at the compliments he was receiving but…The other ninja were looking at him excitedly. Jay was jumping up and down, struggling to contain his delight and the thrill he felt for his friend! Kai was biting his lip and quietly squealing. While Zane merely pat him on the back.

“Plus, I won’t lie- those abs, I mean I know they’re there,” The other girls screeched and snorted. Nya gasped when I brought it up. “They are not the worst. I’ll say that much.” Lloyd had heard enough. Any more and his head would blow. The other boys cheered loudly! No! They had forgotten to keep the noise down. They instantly realised what they’d done and had to run swiftly away from the door. Just in time to, because as soon as I heard the loud noise from outside the room I dashed to the door and pulled it open to find the hall empty.

“Maybe it came from upstairs?” I suggested.

“Nope.” Pixal sighed. “The sound frequency was to clear. It came from out there.”

Ugh. Slowly closing the door, I slid down the wooden frame with my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid?

“Don’t worry about it. They’ll probably forget all about it by tomorrow.” Skylar comforted her.

‘That is highly unlikely.” Nya and Skylar stared daggers at Pixal. She just shrugged in apology.

“It’s alright. Well, at least I know now rather than later I have no chance…”

“Hey, you don’t know that!” I could tell the girls were just trying to make me feel better. If Lloyd really had heard me going on about his abs and how nice and cute he was, I was a goner. I groaned, flopping my chin down to my chest.

“Don’t worry. After Harumi, he’s had trouble getting back into relationships anyway.” I looked at Skylar, waiting for more information.

“He was in love with her. But she betrayed him.”

“She betrayed us all…” Pixal looked to the ground. Nya stroked her back with a heartening smile.

“Now she’s gone. For good.” I felt bad for bringing the fun and cheery mood down. But now at least I knew why Lloyd hadn’t been letting me in much. Now I REALLY didn’t have a chance with the kid. The rest of the night we avoided the subject, ‘boys’ and conversed mostly about the adventures the ninja had had. Then we exchanged combat tips. By 8 pm I knew all about how Lord Garmadon, Lloyd's father had gone good but then sent to the cursed realm. About Chen and his island. How Morro set all the ghosts free. How the ninja had to go back in time and help their parents beat elemental master, Cole was a ghost, Nya AND Pixal were samurai, Skylar was once a spy and Lloyd had magically grown up and so much more. I never wanted to stop listening. I had told them most things about my life because it wasn’t too interesting or happy. But when it came to these ninja, I felt so happy to just relax and listen to what they had to tell me. Their lives were so fascinating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little sleepover chapter! <3


	10. Flirting advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja and Addison watch a movie together. Adi, with the help of her friends, decides to pull a move on Lloyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romance is taking time to build up to but don't worry they'll get there.

“Hey girls,” The door had opened, making me jump and Kai walked through.

“Hello, SPY!” Nya sprung to her feet and confronted her brother. His cheeks went nearly as red as mine did.

“W-what are you talking about.” He wasn’t a very convincing liar.

“Spare us! You were listening to our conversation!” He gulped. But Jay came in the door saving him from total embarrassment. All us girls looked at them both with disappointment written all over our faces.

“What?”

“Save it! You know what you did.” Pixal waved her finger in his face. He pursed his lips and looked sideways at Kai who just hung his head low. Jay mimicked his friend. Cole, Zane, and Lloyd walked in and I was about to confront them for spying on us but the other two gave me a pleading look. I didn’t know what that was about but me and the girls silently agreed not to say anything. Though we didn’t know why we agreed.

“How about a movie?” The tension relaxed and we ended up pulling up a few sofas behind the mattresses to see the TV better. Nya and Jay practically stuffed me into the middle with Lloyd on the other side of me. He tensed up but when Kai sat next to him and gave him a smile, he relaxed. The rest of the ninja sat at our sides, Nya on one side of me with jay on her side. Skylar on Kais and so on. We had chosen to watch a scary movie, and though Cole had argued Happy Deathday wasn’t scary, he tended to scream and shake a lot. I had always been a fan of scary movies, myself. At one point, someone with a baby mask jumped out, giving me a scare. I reached for the nearest thing which happened to be Lloyds arm…I could’ve sworn he took a glance at my hand and smiled. Even just a little. I slowly took my hand back but our palms brushed still. I could definitely feel the presence of his hand touching mine. He didn’t move it and I didn’t take mine away. Butterflies swarmed my stomach; my breathing was rapid. I’d never felt this way about a boy before. He was just one of the best guys I’d ever met. Obviously, I’d like to know him better but really, I was falling. There was another jump scare and this time he jumped and I laughed at him a little.

“What? That baby is terrifying.” I nodded, not even trying to deny the smile that spread on my face. He returned the beam very brightly. I couldn’t resist a little glimpse at his perfect lips. Full and soft. I wondered what it would be like to kiss them. I shut my eyes tight, how long had I stared at them? Had he seen? I hoped not. I tried to focus on the movie for the remainder of the time but Nya kept “accidentally nudging me” so my shoulder kept rubbing against him. A few times his leg slightly rubbed against mine.

“I dare you to put your legs up on the couch." Nya whispered in my ear. ‘What?’ I whispered. She gave suggestive side eyes to Lloyd who seemed to be very interested in the cushion he had on his lap. Maybe I would. I was turning a new leaf. If that meant playing a little with this boy, I was all in. I gave Nya a seductive look who gave me a sly fist bump. I pulled my legs up next to myself, which made me lean to the side to support myself. It wasn’t incredibly comfortable on the crowded couch but it did bring me closer to Lloyd. My torso was twisted half in his direction. I’m pretty sure he noticed if he did, he didn’t make any sign. In my position, it was a little hard to look at Nya but I bit my lip nervously. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea I might have made him slightly uncomfortable.

He got up a few seconds later and announced he was going to the bathroom. I watched him walk away and when his footsteps faded everyone turned on me!

“What are you doing?”

“Is that all you got? Step it up!”

“If Lloyd is to fall for Addison, it must be mutual. But nothing is happening!”

“Wait! So…you all know? Does that mean he heard…?” The boys nodded before I even finished my sentence. I moaned loudly!

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” I looked around for advice.

“Just be yourself. He’ll love that.” Sound advice from Skylar.

“No no, no. Be funny and tell lots of jokes. It worked on Nya.” Also, sound advice form Jay.

“It’s a preference.” She assured me.

“Wow. Does this remind you of anything? We had the same conversation when telling Lloyd how to step up his game with Rumi.” Kai spoke softer and the tension thickened. They didn’t meet each other’s eyes or mine for that matter.

“Well, what did you tell him then?”

“We told him to himself. And that it's easier than being someone he’s not.” I smiled at Nya and then the others. So, putting my legs down, I decided I’d be myself completely. If he didn’t like me for myself that’s that.

Lloyd returned back to his spot and I shot him a small smile. He did the same and we went back to the movie. The mood was more relaxed now. Lloyd and I exchanged small sniggers and remarks about the scary bits so we wouldn’t be as scared. As the movie came to an end, we all started talking about Missy. I don’t even know how it came up. People stared leaving to head to sleep and once the girls were asleep on the mattress below Lloyd and I’s feet, I started to get very sleepy. I didn’t even comprehend what I was doing. But I stated that I was tired, and I could see his eyes closing as well. Lloyd was probably expecting me to get off the couch and go to my bed. But I lay down across the sofa and rested my head on his lap. And I wasn’t going to admit it, but it was really hard for me to not take a look at what he was hiding behind his hand. My eyes drooped shut and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When I woke the next morning, Lloyd had fallen asleep, with his head lolled back and his hand lay upon, warm and tingly upon my face. I slowly got up and whispered in his ear,

“Wake up.” He stirred and mumbled my name but didn’t say anything else.

I decided to let him sleep. I relaxed my head on his shoulder and unconsciously, he rolled over to lay his own head on mine. I enjoyed every moment of it, taking it all in. His smell, his touch, the feel of his soft blonde hair and the sound of his slow breathing. I watched Pixal sleep soundly like a log, wait a moment, where were Skylar and Nya? At that moment, they both walked in muttering with a glass of water each. When they came across me and Lloyd, they smiled sweetly but I raised a finger to my lips. They sat in front of me and gazed at me with gleaming eyes.

“You just woke up, yet you’re so beautiful.” Nya made me blush. No one had told me that before.

“She’s right. Your hair looks like it’s been brushed 50 times over.”

“Thanks. But really I’m not that special.” They looked at each other then at me. Then at Lloyd.

“What?”

“If you weren’t special Lloyd wouldn’t be allowing you to sleep on his lap.” Skylar rolled her eyes. I tried not to stutter, but how embarrassing!

“Relax. We saw it when we woke up. You know he had his hand on your face as if he’s been stroking your hair or something. It’s…actually very romantic. Who knew Lloyd was such a romantic?” Nya giggled and rocked on the spot. I blushed furiously. I could feel it rising up my neck.

“Mmm…” Lloyd stirred and opened his eyes. He saw the girls sitting ahead of him and then lifted his head to look at me lying on his shoulder. I realised I was still lying there and shot my head up off of him. He groaned and wiped his eyes. He looked really cute with his messy hair and sleepy eyes in the morning. I hadn’t seen this very soft side to him. It was nice. Nya and Skylar left the room, giving us time to talk.

“Hey. Did you sleep…” He gestured to his lap. Very subtle Lloyd. Thank you for that.

“Yeah, sorry.” He shook his head dismissing the apology.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Oh gosh, was he going to tell me he liked me? Please do!

“I-I-.” He looked down at his hands. But I was shaking all over. YES! My cheeks became hot and my cheeks were sore as I tried hard not to smile too much. I had to keep my cool.

“I- forgot. Sorry. Excuse me…” My back hurt when I straightened up, trying to convince my self that I was ok. My eyes followed Lloyd out of the room. My hopes had been crushed. Whatever he had been wanting to tell me, he must’ve chickened out. My hands stopped shaking enough to lift myself off of the couch. I heard the pitter-patter of the shower water hitting the floor and dragged myself to my clothes, my head hung low.

Breakfast got awkward really fast. I walked into the room to the sound of hushed voices. I don’t know what I was thinking, but I hung back to listen.

“We can not take her back there. The letters Lloyd found prove that her mum must know something!”

“I agree with Kai sensei. How much do we really know about her? For all we know she could already be possessed. Remember Moro?” Cole’s masculine voice caught her attention.

Were they talking about me?

“We do not know what the future holds. But we do know, we can affect the outcome. So, my question for you ninja is, what path will you choose? Will you use your head or your heart?” His wise old voice almost sounded like he was talking to me. My emotions were mixed. I grabbed the door frame and waltzed inside, pretending like nothing had happened.

“Morning.” I nodded at the group.

“Where’s Lloyd?” Nya sipped her tea.

“Taking a shower.” I reached for the fridge and tried to act carefree but I could feel the eyes of my friends burning into the back of my neck. I ignored them and reached for a yogurt. When I turned around hoping to catch them. They became extremely fascinated by their shoelaces, forks and the paintings on the wall.

“You know what? I want to go back to school today.” I could tell the others tensed at that idea.

“Are you sure? I thought we were keeping you away from that place.”

“I need to go back Jay. I have to find out more about Eiko. I want to help.”

Jay shrugged to the others. They clicked their tongues.

“We could take you to the library. See if there’s anything on her there. But I have a feeling the school isn’t the best place to be right now.” We all turned around to see Lloyd leaning against the dining-room door. I blushed and turned back around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! That's the last chapter posted today most likely <3


	11. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Addison share a heart to heart about Harumi and Adi goes to the library to learn more about Eiko.

“That’s a good idea. Lloyd why don’t you and-” Wu was interrupted.

“Actually, I have some extra training to do. I think my dragon needs some tending to. Cole, Jay... you got this one.” I tried not to look at him. I didn’t want him to see the hurt and embarrassment on my face. But Skylar saw.

“I’ll go to.” She said. I looked up to give her a grateful smile. I heard Lloyd's footsteps leave the room.

“What’s up with him today?” Zane asked me. I just sighed.

Later that day, I was getting ready to leave for the library. I walked downstairs to find my hairband, but instead, I found Lloyd looking over old photos. There was a pile of papers next to him. He sat on the couch with his back to me. I didn’t want to startle him so I took one step forward, but then took another glance at the papers. They looked familiar. Studying them from here was difficult so I took another very silent step towards the couch. They were the letters my mum had been reading! The cursive handwriting smudged a little but it was readable. Before I could get a good look at what they said, Lloyd circled around and leaped off the couch.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” I walked around the couch and crouched to pick up the photos that had dropped off his lap. They were pictured of a young girl standing with Lloyd and the others, somewhere in a forest or jungle? The bounty was behind them although it looked to be in need of a hand, and the team was dressed for hard labor. Lloyd and the girl stood close, looking at each other endearingly.

“Who’s this?” I asked him, screwing my eyebrows. He snatched it from my hand and walked over to the pile of letters. I don’t think he meant for it to be rude.

“She’s very pretty. She looks like a princess.”

“She was a princess.” I looked up at him. But he didn’t look at me. We gathered up the rest of the photos, most of which were him and the team, a few of master Wu and another older man. Lloyd neatly stacked the photos, thanked me and proceeded to leave the room. I had to do something! I felt that if I let him go, I might have waisted an opportunity to know what was really going on.

“Was the girl in that picture Harumi?” He stopped. His head dropped down and he slowly turned back to face me.

“You know?” His eyes were closed. The look of his face was painful, hard to look at. I felt bad for saying her name but if I was to get to Lloyd, I needed to know more about his first love.

“Yes.” He sat back down on the couch, gripped the photos so hard his knuckles turned white.

“We were…on a mission. There were these masks that we had to keep apart and the royal family of Ninjago asked us to protect them and one of the masks. That’s how I met their daughter. Harumi.” He took a deep breath and continued. I sat down next to him and crossed my legs, listening intensely. “She’d give food to the poor at dark. She didn’t even want to be a princess. She was adopted. Because her parents periled when the great devour attacked.” I remembered that ugly snake. It took many neighboring villages. Everyone knew about what happened in the city. Lord Garmadon had stopped it. “She blamed me. I mean us. The whole time we thought we were protecting her and her family, she had created her own evil gang to resurrect the bad parts of my father. She wanted us to pay.”

“It’s not your fault,” I whispered to him, my cheek resting in my lap.

“I know I just…” He shook his head. “She succeeded. He came back. But it was his creation that led to her death. She was atop a crumbling building. I saw it happen.” I tried to comprehend what he had told me. There was nothing I could say to him. I was not there at the time. I didn’t know what had happened. So instead, I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head into my neck. We stayed like that for a while until Skylar’s voice came from upstairs, calling me away.

I untangled myself and got up to walk away but Lloyd grabbed my hand and stood too.

“Thank you. For listening.” I managed a small smile. He looked into my eyes. The already small gap began to close, his lips centimeters from mine…I barely had time to suck in a breath before our lips met. He didn’t take his hand away from mine. I was too stunned to move. The feel of his lips against mine was enticing. My face tingled. I felt his hot breath on my face. His soft lips caressing mine, but then I remembered what we had just been talking about. I couldn’t hurt him by doing this. I pulled away.

“What happened?” He asked me, looking taken aback. I took my hand from his.

“Lloyd. I-I’m sorry. But we can’t do this. You’re not over Harumi yet and I don’t want to confuse you by being there for you like that.” He looked at me gaping, but I knew this was the right thing to do. For both of us.

“I will be here if you need to talk. Or if you need to rant or cry, whatever. But what you don’t need is a rebounded. And I don’t want to be one. I’m sorry.” He took a step back and put his hand to his forehead before sitting back down on the sofa. Skylar’s voice called out again. Lloyd didn’t look back at me. It would hurt for a while. But I did what I did with good intentions. Some day he’ll see that. And although it hurt me twice as bad, I couldn’t and wouldn’t do anything to dig a deeper hole in his already buried heart. I met Skylar, Jay and Cole above deck.

“Ready to go?” They asked.

I took a deep breath.

‘Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.” I beamed, and the bounty flew down into the clouds.

The city was packed as usual. But when I walked through the doors of the library, I wasn’t met with the usual silence. There were murmurs and students as well as parents turned around to get a look at me before gossiping to their friends.

“Wow. Usually, we get a more welcoming crowd.” Jay muttered to us. We walked through the isles trying to ignore the onlookers. It worked until the worst thing possible could have happened. Missy stalked up to me. Had she known we were going to be there? Maybe she saw us flying over the city and followed.

“Addison, the attention with Lloyd’s elemental dragon wasn’t enough? You craved more so now you have three ninja travelling with you wherever you go?” Her heels were abnormally large today. And for a cold winter’s day, she sure showed a lot of cleavage in that button-down purple shirt.

“This is none of your business Missy. Why don’t you run back to your loyal subjects? Or did they get tired experimenting with pigs?” Skylar touched Jay’s shoulder and sparked a little electricity in her hand. It was enough to make Missy flinch. She huffed, flipped her extensions and strutted toward the library door.

“I hope she breaks one of those towers she calls shoes getting in her horse and carriage.” Cole punched his hand with his fist and scowled after her.

“Hey, hey, hey! We have more important things to do. You know, scary tree lady? Ready to destroy master Wu!” Jay flailed his arms around.

“Shh!” A librarian rounded the corner. With a shameful apology, we rounded another corner and began searching the shelves.

“What exactly are we looking for?” I quizzed.

“Anything to do with-ah ha! Here- ‘A guide through the ages.” Cole pulled a book from the shelf and jogged over to the rest of us. The cover wasn’t much. A simple man with a straw hat, meditating. The outline was gold and the hardcover of the book, red. He flipped the pages 20 at a time. The ones I saw were interesting to say the least. There were pictures of serpentine and many old men. One page, caught my attention- many men and woman who were in their early twenties stood around together in the remains of what looked like a battle scene. The original elemental masters. I snuck a look at my three friends but they hadn’t seemed to notice the page so I chose not to say anything.

“Here;

‘Eiko- the leader of the Diankies. Over a thousand years ago, the First Spinjitsu Master created Ninjago after fleeting from the first realm and defeating the over lord and his stone army. While searching for long lost lands of Ninjago, he came upon a civilization that had already existed- the Diankies. The Diankies had the power of manipulation. They would lie to get what they wanted. They would control the sight of other people, making them see what they wanted them to see and hear what they wanted them to hear. The Diankies had told the First Spinjitsu Master that they were born of the land that he had created. Eiko and he became allies, but it was not enough for the leader of the Diankies. She wanted her father to be resurrected and brought back to Ninjago.

When the First Spinjitsu Master realised she had lied about her origins, he conjured a plan. He was to help Eiko until the last moment. Eiko and he arranged battle plans. They were to make Ninjago only for Diankies. All others would be sent to the prison realm. When the time came, and Eiko’s army was large enough, the master used her plans against her. He sent her and her people to the prison realm using the realm crystal. Leaving behind a single tree. The oldest tree in Ninjago. The final resting place of the Diankies.

He built a large temple around the tree to protect it. However, the tale is that the Diankies are to return to this world- to do the same to the First Spinjitsu Master that he did to them. Send him away forever. Only a descendent of Eiko herself can release the evil that lies in Ninjago. Together, they will rule the lands, while the people of the land will be sent to the dark island, the home of the Overlord. Once the master died, the temple was transformed into a school to teach the young and innocent. To repel against the evil that had once taken place. Ninjago city was built and today it stands as the largest city in all of Ninjago.

Many rumours and stories have passed through the generations, causing the truth to be forgotten. Although, the people who know facts wonder if the chosen one really is among us today, a thousand years later…’ below the page, five strange symbols had been inked into the page. I had never seen them before, and I couldn’t make any sense of them, but I felt them to be important. Cole had finished reading the page out and I took my phone to click a photo of the symbols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	12. Dear mother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison finds and reads letters between her mother and Eiko...  
Zane and Kai try to get Lloyd and Adi together but Adi already told Lloyd she didn't want to start anything!

“Does this mean, Addison is part Diankie?” Jay looked up from the page.

“It can’t be good. I’ve had some experience with master manipulators, being one myself…” Skylar scratched her eyebrow uncomfortably. “We must take this seriously.” I didn’t know what to make of it.

Back at the bounty, the others were waiting for their arrival. Cole had checked the book out under his name and brought it back to show the others. I was silent while they explained everything they’d learned. I wasn’t listening to most of it. I was processing the idea that either my dad or mum were the reasons I was in this whole mess.

The rest of the day went on as usual. We trained together and I got the occasional glance from Lloyd. But I had decided I was going to leave the kid alone. He needed to sort his heart out. As much as I liked him, I wouldn’t be the girl he only dated because he couldn’t be with the one, he’s in love with.

I had lots of time that night to myself. The others had to go deal with some celebration ceremony so I was left to man the bounty. From the ship, I could see the crowds of people cheering the ninja on as they stood on an outdoor stage, receiving awards. My thoughts took me back to this morning. I had heard the ninja discussing me. They had talked about letters. Lloyd had taken some letters from my mum. Then I’d seen him looking over some. If he had them, maybe I could read what they said. After all, they were from my family. And the ninja hadn’t even bothered to tell me. Was it possible after the whole incident at school that they didn’t fully trust me? I knew this was my chance to see what they were hiding from me.

I peeled away from the bounty railing and raced down the stairs, to the sleeping quarters of the ninja. If Lloyd was to hide the letters anywhere, where would they be? I spotted his pj’s lying across his bed and dashed to the draws. Looking through them, I startled myself to the sight of his underwear drawer and quickly closed it. Maybe not…under his bed? I got to my knees but there was nothing there. I checked around the vicinity a little to no avail. With a flick of my hair and a huff, I was about to give up. But subsequently, the photos that had been stuck to the wall piqued my interest. I studied them for a while, regarding every last one. A few of him and his dad, a few of him and the ninja. One of Lloyd as a kid and Sensei Wu made me laugh, but my eyes landed on one particular photo. It was the same one that had Harumi in it. The one that Lloyd had been looking at this afternoon.

I leaned forward and touched her small face. There was something not right. Pictures on a wall were supposed to be flat. But this one had something soft behind it. I scrunched my eyebrows and bared my teeth slightly as I tried to car fully peel off the blu-tack that stuck the photo to the wall. The top corners fell off the wall, dropping a small stack of papers to the floor. I bent to pick them up before sitting on Lloyd's bed to spread them out. There were about 7 in front of me. How had he managed to get them? I scanned a few the best I could. What I got was my mother had to be the descendant of Eiko. There were letters written from Eiko to her. It made sense; I had never met any family on my mothers’ side. They were dated back from when my mother was a small child. How had she lived so long? Her Diankie blood I guessed. And yet she still looked like a regular 50-year-old woman. _Diankies are master manipulators. They lie and make people see what they want them to see. Hear what they want them to hear, _a voice inside her head told her. It had made everything so clear now. My mum was the one who had convinced dad to get another job here, saying it was an amazing opportunity for all of us. All these things, I myself did not understand. It explained why she was always so hard on me; it was her nature. Were all diankies cheater scum? Always getting what they want even if that included another relationship? But why had she come back?

I kept grasping at a few words form each letter and pulling them together. Eiko told my mother how she was going to create a better world for her to live in. One that one day my mother would take over. My mother would write back with excitement. What I realised was that Eiko led my mother to believe that sending all the citizens of Ninjago away was the right thing to do for my great-great-grandfather- the Overlord. Ninjago was her birthright, as she put it. The last letter dated August 11th. I read this one thoroughly. Eiko described her plans to force the people of Ninjago to believe the Overlord was superior. And the only way to balance peace and evil was to bring him back, and for them to leave. Eiko seemed so excited, even mentioning that the man who created spinjitzu was aiding her. I read the letter over and over again. This was my family. The paper was yellow-ish and crinkled in my hand. I turned it over to find yet more writing. But this letter only filled half the page. And it was written by my mum. It enlightened me of what she was really happening. What was going to happen? The ink on this page was newer. And the handwriting neater than when she wrote letters as a child. My mother had written to Eiko with no intention of sending it.

“My dearest mother,

You told me of your tales. Of how we are of this land. We are from the overlord. You do not know this, but great grandfather had been defeated. It was the son of the First Spinjitsu master and his grandchild. The First Spinjitsu Master betrayed you. I will take the responsibility of getting revenge. I will resurrect you, as you planned to do for the Overlord, and together we will take down the master’s relatives. We will send everyone away, just like you wanted. We will have our birthright back. On the day, August 11th, I will come for you. I am the descendant of the stories, the one the people have to fear. My wrath will end the First Spinjitsu Master's bloodline once and for all.”

I couldn’t breathe. My-my own mother was the one from the legend. And yet Eiko thinks I am the one. My heart raced; my fingers trembled. I collected the pile of letters hastily, dropping a few in a hurry. I winced, putting the letters back behind the photo and sticking it back onto the wall, therefore it wouldn’t be noticed that they had been touched. Just as I was about to the walk away, I stalked back over and took the last letter.

I sat back on the bed and began to read. I re-read the letter back to front over and over again. The more I read the less I understood and the angrier I got. I lost track of time and how long I had been there. I didn’t notice my legs trembling over the side of the bed or my back-aching die to the amount of time I’d been sitting hunched over. I definitely didn’t perceive my eyes drooping and my head spinning. I began to feel heavy and tired. I tried to snap myself back to reality but there was something so soothing about the hint of green apple and mint shampoo, that I dropped to the bed, my hand under my head and the letter in my other one. I curled up and forgot about the fact that the ceremony would soon be over…

Kai and Zane walked down to their room talking about the ceremony when they stopped at the sight of me on Lloyds bed. They smiled at each other and walked over quietly, trying not to wake me.

“Maybe it would be best to wake her?” Zane reached out to shake her shoulder but Kai pulled him back. He regarded me and finally said,

“No. Let’s get Lloyd, that’d be interesting to watch!” Zane nodded and they raced back upstairs.

‘Lloyd! There’s something waiting for you downstairs.” They tried to conceal their laughter, but Lloyd gave them a suspicious look and began walking down the stairs. Then Kai burst out laughing.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Nya asked them, a hint of distrust in her voice.

“Kai and I may have just healed Lloyd of his disease!” Everyone looked at Zane oddly.

…

Kai slapped his forehead.

“Zane, how many times do I have to tell you? Lovesickness is not a disease!”

“What have you done?” Pixal asked them.

“We did nothing. There is a sleeping girl on Lloyd’s bed. We merely stated that fact!” Zane gave off a sly nindroid smile.

“And if he’s human, he won’t be able to resist. I am the elemental master of fire so I think I know what’s cool and what’s hot-”

“Ahem!” Skylar punched him in the shoulder.

“Uh- not that anyone can compare to you!” Kai avoided Skylar’s angry eyes.

“Um, guys? Addison said that she told Lloyd she knew he wasn’t ready for a relationship because he wasn’t over Harumi.” Pixal’s words whipped the smiles off of Kai and Zane’s face.

“She also said Lloyd didn’t take it so well. She didn’t want to be someone’s rebound.” Nya winced. They all looked at each other, before running down the stairs. All Kai and Zane could think was, this went terribly wrong. But they skidded to a stop as the 7 of them peered into the bedroom. They got a clear shot of me, sleeping soundly. Lloyd was standing over me, looking rather awkward. At that point, he spotted the letter in my hand and groaned heavily.

“What’s he doing?” Cole whispered. Jay shushed him harshly.

Lloyd slowly, and carefully lifted my hand to take the letter. A look of guilt was plastered on his face. He knew he should’ve told me sooner, but he didn’t want to upset me. He wasn’t even mad I’d gone through his things. He put the letter back behind the photo and strode back to me, not noticing the other ninja watching fixedly. Lloyd lightly slid my shoes off before picking me up bridal style and tucking me under the covers. I squirmed a little from being disturbed in my sleep, but I kept dreaming. Lloyd made sure the blankets covered up to my neck and then watched over me a little. He turned off the nightlight and walked with his head hung low toward the door. The others scattered. They got to the top of the stairs before Lloyd. Nya put ha hand on her heart and ‘awed’. When Lloyd arrived, the ninja looked at him smugly and knowingly.

“What?” He shrugged.

“How’s Adi?” Skylar winked at him. He blushed slightly before giving an awkward laugh.

“I need to ask you guys something.” Lloyd led them to the main part of the ship. Where sensei Wu stood by the wheel, looking out the window and sipping his tea. They gathered by the dashboards and Lloyd took a deep breath.

“How do I know if-if I’m ready to like another girl?” Lloyd expected a shocked reaction or even just a gasp. But his friends smiled supportively.

“If you have feelings for her, I say go for it,” Skylar said.

“But how do I know if I do? Or- if I’m ready to?” Lloyd was puzzled. He knew there was something between him and me but he didn’t know if he was over Harumi just yet.

“The way I see it, Harumi is gone. She betrayed you. Holding on isn’t going to accomplish anything.” Jay pat his friends’ shoulder. It was a little harsh but it was the truth.


	13. Confessions and carvings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd drinks a magic potion to find out how he really feels about his love life...Addison finally finds out the reason he'd been so cold to her.  
Eiko took hold of Addison and took her back to the gateway...but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been uploading as much but I have higher priority fanfics to write and publish as well. xx

“I agree with Jay. I think if there is a part of you that knows you like Addison, that has to mean you’re healing, right?” Nya put her arm around Jay. Lloyd looked at them and wished he could have something like that. He had loved Rumi and she broke his heart.

“There is one way to find out where your heart truly lies.” The group was shocked. They turned to see Sensei Wu still calmly sipping his tea. “Don’t look at me as if I have not experienced the same thing you do!” He spun around. The ninja laughed, not so discreetly.

“Ah,” he soothed himself, pulling on his long beard. “drink this.” He pulled a bottle of what looked like black mud from his pocket and handed it to Lloyd. Lloyd grimaced at it and turned away.

“Uh, no thanks.” He pushed Sensei Wu’s hand away.

“Do you want to find out your truth or not?” Wu held Lloyds stare. How could he say no?

Lloyd reluctantly looked the small bottle and pulled off the cork. The smell was retched. He closed his eyes and gulped it down as fast as he could. When he finished, he dropped the bottle to the floor, causing it to smash before dropping like a stone to the floor, passed out.

“Lloyd!” They all rushed to his side, worried. Sensei instructed Cole to carry him to the couch. They all followed in a panic.

“Will he be alright Sensei?” Zane scanned Lloyd but he couldn’t find anything wrong with him.

“He’ll be ok. Just wait.” Then it happened;

“H…rumi…har…umi…” The ninja looked from Lloyd to each other to their sensei. Wu watched Lloyd with a taken aback look on his face. He shut his eyes and shook his head. The others gaped.

“So, he’s not-” Cole was cut short but another mumble from Lloyd,

“Harumi…you b…betrayed me…” His words trailed off.

“Betrayed me. I loved you.” He started to raise his voice. Jay ran off to wake me up. He quickly explained what was going on and I rushed over to see. I came just in time to see Lloyd screaming. He was shuddering and crying. But he was passed out. Sensei Wu looked amazed but he held his pupils back. I dropped to the side of the couch and watched. This was how I found out if he truly still loved her.

“I loved you! I loved you! Betrayer!” He yelled. Cole and Jay held him down so he didn’t shake off of the couch. I had tears in my eyes. Skylar and Nya teared up as they remembered their old friend.

“You- you- you can’t hurt me anymore! You’re gone! Gone. Gone. You’re gone.” He stopped shaking. His face got some red colour back. He said in a quieter voice,

“Addison. I-I-I’m falling…falling…don’t hurt- please don’t. Don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt. Me.” Tears poured down his face. I couldn’t help but sob at the sight. I would never hurt him! I could never hurt him. To know that this is what he had been feeling this whole time was heartbreaking. He was afraid of being in another relationship, scared of it turning out the same way.

“Addison!” He screamed. “I want to tell you something.” His words became clear. Almost like he was speaking to her- but it was like he was speaking to someone not in the room. His eyes were still shut. For a moment I contemplated if that was what it was like when my friends watched me at the tree. I wiped my face and watched him.

“I want to tell you something.” He repeated. “I am scared. Don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me like she did. Like she did. She hurt me. Betrayer. Betrayer!” Watching his facial expressions change as he talked about Harumi scared me. But I stayed strong. I composed myself.

“Addison. Believe me. You don’t believe me. Strong. Beautiful Addison. Please don’t leave me. Not like her. I need someone. Not anyone. Addison. I need you, please. Please. I’m scared. Don’t leave me!” He lurched upright and looked at his crying friends. And then at me, squatting on my knees, hand on my chest.

“Addison?” The way he looked at me is something I would never forget. It was burned into my memory forever. I saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. But the relief and love in his smile. Before he collapsed again. No one spoke.

All of a sudden, Sensei Wu exhaled and smiled.

“He is ready.”

That night, I was still thinking about Lloyd. He hadn’t woken up yet but Wu said that was to be expected and he’d most likely wake sometime during the night. It was nearing 11 pm but Skylar, Nya, Pixal and I lie awake.

“I mean I knew he loved her. And I knew he was hurting after she died but no one could have guessed it was that bad.” Nya muttered in the darkness.

“All that stuff he said about me…how he was scared. And I didn’t believe him.” My head was filled with thoughts and emotions.

“I have never had a- a real relationship. But in Lloyd I feel like, I feel something.” I couldn’t see the girls but I turned my head in their directions on either side of me.

“I sense he feels the same.” I smiled to myself, before drifting off the sleep.

I awoke with a jerk. My head was pounding and my back was sore. I placed my hands down to push me up but felt cold stone. Where was I? For some reason, I was dressed in a purple Gi, like what the ninja wore. It was a cold winter night, and my hands and lips were shivering. I stood up to get a better look of my surroundings. It was dark, and the only sound was the gossip of the wind as it hissed by my ear. I felt like my eyes were frozen solid but I squinted them to see into the dark and once my eyes adjusted, I could make out a shape in front of me. I stepped towards it, reaching my hand out. I stepped on grass and made it to the base of the outline. My fingers grazed the rough face and I dragged my hand along it. I drew shapes and pictures. I didn’t have any constellation of what I was doing or why, but I did it anyway. It seemed like only a few seconds but when my hand dropped, I became aware of myself again. The chilly wind had died down a little but my body was numb. I had no recollection of what had happened before but I could feel my body shutting down. I fell. My head hit the stone floor. Blackness clouded my vision.

Meanwhile, back at the bounty, the ninja had woken up early for sunrise exercise. Nya turned the lights on to see that there were only 3 of the 4 girls!

“Where’s Adi?” She asked slowly. The others looked at her empty mattress, with messy blankets and jumped to their feet.

“Ninja go!” They jumped up and spun around, changing into their ninja uniforms before running out to the boy’s rooms. The boys were already changed.

“Adi’s gone!” They howled.

“What? Where?” Lloyd stepped off his bed.

“We don’t know! We just woke up and she was gone.” Nya shook Jay’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey! Maybe she just got up early.” Jay told her, swatting her off to avoid been shaken again.

“We are up early Jay!”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions. We’ll just go upstairs and see if she’s with sensei-”

“Addison’s gone!” Sensei Wu ran into their room startling them all.

“You have to go to school now! Stop her from releasing Eiko!” He panted, frightenedly.

‘Ninja-”

“Hold on, does Adi even know how to release her?”

“No Jay. But I bet Eiko does. And what if she’s taken over Addison again?” Kai rolled his eyes. Jay pursed his lips and nodded.

“Ninja go!” They spinjitzued right out of the room and into their vehicles. They jumped off the side of the boat and were heading straight for the ground. The ninja hit the ground and sped through the already crowded streets of Ninjago city.

People stared as they zoomed by, heading for the school. They had about an hour before school started but teachers would already be on the premises. Which meant Missy would be there to. Lloyd rode on his motorcycle, speeding up faster and faster. He remembered everything he had said during his episode. It was like his unconscious had become his conscious. He couldn’t lose me or it would crush him. He couldn’t lose me like he had lost her. They reached the school and jumped off their vehicles.

“Get to the tree!” The ninja busted through the doors and were making their way to the courtyard when someone called out to them.

“Hey, ninja!” Missy Suzuki was walking right toward them.

“Not now Missy. Official ninja business.” They kept running but her two minions stepped in front of them blocking their path.

Missy, who today had chosen to wear a crop top and ripped short shorts with black boots approached them. The ninja scowled at her.

“Missy this is important. Get out of the way.” Pixal shouted at the girl. She swirled a fake curl around her finger and shook her head.

“Nya hun. Have you already lost the new recruit? Drove her away? Maybe she couldn’t handle the group dates! What did she do Skylar? Steal your sizzling hot man?” She walked to Kai and ran a finger over his chest, clicking her tongue, checking him out.

“Get lost.” Skylar spit.

“Maybe Cole here wants some? How much would it affect the team if the earth one left for say, me?” She giggled horridly. Before walking dangerously close to Cole.

“See I’m single, but I would never go for a slut like you.” He smirked at her. Her smile flattened, clearly insulted.

“We gave you a chance. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Nya pulled Missy by the arm roughly so that she turned around. Cole stepped away just in time as Nya sent a jet of water straight at Missy’s chest, thrusting her backward, into her two squealing friends. They got up, soaking and complaining about how Nya ruined their very expensive shoes and extensions before running away.

“I wish Adi could have seen that.” They continued to run through the school. Finally, they reached me.

“Addison!” Lloyd dropped to my side.

“Check this out.” Zane stood at the old tree. He was frozen still. The rest of them looked at the tree. There were 5 deep etchings in the tree, carved by hand. Strange shapes and symbols that didn’t make any sense to them.

“I’ve seen them before!” Gasped Jay.

“You’re right! They were inked into that page at the library. I-I think Adi has a picture of them.” Skylar turned to face me and sunk to her knees. She checked my pockets for my phone and pulled it out. The picture of the symbols was passed around the group and compared to the tree.

“How did she do it?” Kai traced the lines with his fingers. Then looked at his own fingertips.

“Hmm…” Kai picked up my arm and looked at my fingers.

“Look! She carved them with her own hands!” My hands were cut up, bruised and had splinters all over.

“Oh my gosh! That must’ve hurt. How did she do that? That’s it, crazy lady has taken over. She’s coming back. Everyone hide! Nya, I’m saying this in case we don’t live for much longer- marry me!” Nya pat his shoulder.

“Calm down. Nobody’s dying today. But it’s good to know you feel that way about me.”

“Heh heh…” Jay rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

“She’s freezing. We should get her back to the bounty.” Kai told them seriously. Lloyd touched my shoulder but took his hand back at the feeling of my cold skin.

“I’ll take her in my car. It’s bigger.” Cole offered. He picked me up and carried me back to where they parked their vehicles.

When we got home, they laid me down on the couch and wrapped me in blankets.

“Sensei, if Eiko can get to her here, she is growing stronger.” Pixal murmured. They were all worried but Zane had scanned the message I had carved into the tree and discovered it had a meaning in a forgotten language.

‘Set those free that must finish the deed.’ It worried Wu. Eiko was getting stronger and they still had my mother to worry about. I started to stir. My eyes fluttered open and I could feel my body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	14. Hot and Sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and Addison have confessed their feelings for each other and for the moment they've forgotten everything else. In this moment, it's just them hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been very active I have a lot of exams and homework and other things going on but I thought why not post a chapter today?

“Addison. You’re awake!” Zane ran to get the others. Moments later, they all returned. It was a relief to see Lloyd awake again. I smiled at him weakly.

“What do you remember?” I tried to think back to the night before.

“I-I woke up in the dark. It was cold and I wore a-a Gi. I don’t know where I got it. I like the colour.” Her friends laughed a little.

“I- don’t know I just-” My brain felt like it was fuzzy and missing parts that I know I should have.

“It was like being in a coma. Not controlling yourself but more like watching from the outside.” I stared up at the ceiling, snuggling into the warmth of the many blankets.

“We found you on the ground. And-and you carved up a tree.” Pixal explained to her.

“Not just that, but you did it with your own hands.” I looked at Zane horrified. Then at my hands, they were bandaged but there were still splinters here and there. I tried to sit up but Wu pushed me back with his staff.

“You need your rest. We can talk about your mother and Eiko when you’ve had some time to heal.” Wu began to shoo the ninja out the door. I stole one last glance at Lloyd, to see a frown on his face. When they had all gone, I closed my eyes and slipped into my dreams.

I woke up to a familiar face. Lloyd sat at the opposite end of the couch. I sat up and pushed the blankets off of the couch before bounding into his arms. He laughed and hugged me back. I breathed in that apple- mint scent.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He let go of me. I tilted my head and looked at him adoringly. Then I remembered.

“Ahem.” I backed away a little. “Do you-do you remember last night? What you said?” I fiddled with the seam of my new found Gi.

“Yeah. I do. And I meant every word. Not that I said much.”

“Yeah, you kind of just repeated the same thing over and over.” We laughed together. It felt nice. But I still had questions.

“Are you scared? Of being with someone else?” I asked him.

He sighed. He reached for my hand and held it tightly. I stared at our hands not believing it was real.

“I was. I think that’s why I didn’t let anyone in. Why I didn’t let you in.” He sounded as ashamed as he looked. I couldn’t bare it. I turned on the couch to face him.

“I understand. I pushed you away because I knew you were still heartbroken over Harumi. I’m sorry about that.”

“No. Don’t apologise! You were right, I was still in love with her. But I think- I know I’m over her. I found someone who would never betray me like that.” The twinkle in his eyes brightened and his pupils dilated when he looked at me. Those emerald green eyes, I could look into them forever. Lloyd looked down slightly. Was he looking at my lips? He looked back into my eyes. I could barely contain the scream that was dying to be let out. He bit his lip before leaning his head in. 3 centimetres, 2 centimetres, 1 centimetre…our lips connected, sending chills throughout my body. It was better than the first one. It was real. I raised my hand and gripped his neck while he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He dragged his tongue shyly across my bottom lip, asking to be let in. I obliged, feeling his hot tongue sent me into a frenzy. I climbed onto his lap, stroking his back and pulling at his soft blonde hair. His hands trailed off my hips lower down and around my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel something rock hard underneath me. The kiss grew deeper and needier. He lifted me up by my waist and flipped me on my back on the sofa. I giggled a little from excitement and he smiling dangerously. He leant in but didn’t kiss me, he decided to tease me a little. He pulled away so that he sat atop me and lifted off his shirt. My jaw dropped to see his muscular figure. Curiously, I ran my fingers along his abs, he let out a small groan which I smiled at. He leant in once more, kissing me hotly. His bare skin against my hands aroused me.

His mouth made its way across my jaw and down my neck, sucking and licking. I couldn’t help but let a little moan escape. He stopped and sat up with a glowering smile on his face. But I pouted.

“You didn’t have to stop.”

“Yeah I do. We can’t go too far. Not yet.” He got off the couch and threw his shirt back on. I huffed. Then I looked at his pants. Ah, that’s why he had to stop…his dick was about to burst of his pants! I chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You’re right, no matter how much I want to.” He blushed at my words. I stood up to face him and grabbed his neck to pull him closer.

“So, does this mean we’re together?” Lloyd beamed and leant down to kiss my lips once more.

“Yeah.” I smiled, but stopped when I realised, he was looking at my neck anxiously.

“I think-I think I gave you a hicky!” He looked mortified with himself, I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He looked at me very puzzled.

“I think you gave me a few actually. Don’t worry, I know how to get rid of them. I just need a cold spoon.” Lloyd knitted his brow. I pecked him once more and announced that I was going to change. He agreed to leave and go to his room. But seeing as the others were upstairs, and Lloyd was just in the other room I ‘forgot’ to close the door behind him.

I took my shirt off to reveal my bra. I made sure he was looking, which of course he was, with his eyes perplexed on the scene. It was like he’d never seen a naked girl before. Then it occurred to me…was Lloyd a virgin? I smiled to myself. He’d enjoy the view even more then. I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the ground. I was faced away from the door but I could feel Lloyd eyes burning into my back. Then I stripped to my underwear and bent over to grab my clothes. I put on a regular white tank and some black ripped jeans. I had never done something like that before, and I knew I only did it because I was horny… turning around, Lloyd just looked away in time, but he hadn’t moved from the same spot.

I walked towards him, and he tried to hide his hot cheeks but was unsuccessful.

“What is it?” I asked him innocently. He could only stutter,

“N-n-nothing. It’s f-fine.” I grinned. Then shivered. I realised; I chose to wear a tank top in 5-degree weather.

“Here, take this.” He reached behind him and picked up a light green hoodie, I took it graciously and popped it on. It smelt like him! It was warm and big on me.

“Thank you.” I kissed him lightly. I could see him still trying to cover the boner he had developed but I didn’t tell him that. I didn’t want to embarrass the poor guy. He was wearing trackies and a long sleeve t shirt. Maybe I could really fall for this one. Maybe I’d be lucky enough to fall in love…it was too soon to know for sure. But he was the best I’d had so far. And I had him all to myself.

“Let’s go meet the others.” Lloyd took my hand and we walked up the stairs hand in hand. When we reached the main part of the deck, the others stopped chatting and Nya looked back from the wheel. There was silence.

“Yes!”

“Finally!”

“I called it.”

“I think we all called it Cole.” They cheered and whooped and came up to hug us. Even Sensei Wu joined in the laughter.

“I’m glad you found happiness, nephew.” He nodded at Lloyd who smiled at me. I grinned back.

Meanwhile…

My mum was back at the house on the phone. Her voice was consumed in anger and irritation.

“No. I want you to tell me how to get through the gate! I want you to tell me how I- No! you don’t get to call the shots. I want you back in this house. On the name of my grandfather, I swear to you…hello? HELLO? Damn it!” She slammed her phone down on the table after being hung up on. The look on her face made her look extremely daunting. Her eyes darted around the room and her breathing was irregular. She ran her long bony fingers through her golden blonde hair.

Finally, she twisted her face oddly and snatched her phone back up. She punched a number into the dial and heaved. When it rang for a few times she threw it to the floor.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” She sunk to the floor grasping her head and sobbing. That went on for a few minutes before she took a few deep breathes in and collected herself before standing up slowly. She was going to get into that tree if it took ten…twenty years. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, grasping her coat before she left the house.

*

Lloyd and I lay together on his bed. His fingers ran through my hair and I snuggled up to his warm body. One strong arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer. We just stayed together lying there and enjoying each other’s company while we had the time.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” I told him worryingly. He angled his head down to look at my face.

“What is it?” I paused for a minute, before bracing myself.

“I know you took letters from my mum and I know she’s Eiko’s child.” I waited for him to yell at me for going through his things, but surprisingly he just huffed and lay back to look at the ceiling. Safe to say I was confused. I sat up to look at him but his expression didn’t change.

“Did you hear what I said? I know you know what’s happening!” He still didn’t flinch.

“Adi I- this doesn’t change how I feel about you.” I was taken aback. I hadn’t expected that I expected more of an explanation.

“If she’s Eiko’s child and she’s so set on setting her- mother? free…then why am I the one being- being-”

“You are the youngest relative. It did say in the prophecy that the youngest would be the one to-uh-”

“Yeah, I know. But, listen I-I won’t ever fall for her tricks.” He nodded and I fell back down onto him and huffed. Would I have to confront her with this? I knew there would be a time where we would have to face each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this late chapter<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who made it this far. I am writing alooot of chapters to this fan fic because even though there aren't as much people reading Ninjago fic as like idk Harry Potter I still like writing it just cause it's a fun creative project to work on. Thank you for reading. I hope you continue because it gets better trust.<3


End file.
